Chasing Blues
by FluffyPuffyPanda
Summary: When the guild disbanded and everyone left. Lucy stayed behind not knowing what to do. She then, learnt about the new key for the water bearer and set out to look for it. What she thought was an adventure just for her, more people seems to tagged along with it. When you had everything already planned out some things just came up to mess it. Please give it a shot.
1. The Key, the star and the dragon

Somewhere deep at one of Fiore's forests, far away from civilization. A shadowy figure, jumps through one tree to the other. Her phase quick as time was some sort of the essence for the person. For the normal eyes the figure would have mistaken it for an actual fairy, with its slender frame, bouncing freely through the air as if the height of the trees does not scare her, not in any way. Her golden hair shines brightly every now and then in the bright light that peeks through the trees, and her agile speed makes it looked like it flies with her wings spread through the forest. The feeling of mirth, that it was playing hide and seek with normal travelers, jumping off and on without anyone catching a sight of its full appearance. But in reality, it was just a simple celestial spirit mage, who was leaping to and through the thicker branches of the trees. The reason for her haste was due to the upcoming and forming storm above her. A darker shade of grey clouds starts to form and almost filling the whole sky in a dark shade. Her phase quickens as she was nowhere close to finding shelter, eyes darting and shifting to and from one place to the other as she desperately looks for possible shelter, all the while maintaining her balance as she had trained a few weeks ago.

Lucy remembered how one day she approached her goat spirit and requested to provide a new training procedure that would greatly increase her abilities and magic. All that happened two weeks later after the guild's disbandment and her closest friends had leaving to find themselves. She all too remembered how it felt to be alone again on those times, the emptiness and grief that she has felt as to losing a dear friend and family. Her memory of how they parted was still fresh on her mind and their short goodbyes before going off and taking on their own paths.

* * *

Lucy was walking through the town; the whole town was still in ruins. And it has only been a day had pass since the whole tragedy. The town however has started getting up on its feet, and started building up again, you can see construction being made to the areas that were destroyed because of the fights. Lucy sighed as she felt sad at how things ended up regardless of how they'd struggle to fight off the end of the world. The demons almost could have won if it weren't for the extended help that came at the time. A help that bears great loss for the slayers and everyone else around them. She couldn't help but feel sad for her family.

Lucy stops at her tracks and look up at the broken down building, with nothing much left of it. Not as single indication of what the building was supposed to. Only small piles of rubble and burnt wood ashes remain at the lot. This place was supposed to be her home, a place for the rowdiest members of Fairytail, a place for her family. The guild that stands no matter the situation and came right back up, but right now, neither any of the members are rebuilding the guild, nor anytime it would stand again. Since Makarov disbanded the guild officially. And because of this Lucy felt another pain shot through her chest for the nth time this week. Everything was gone.

* * *

Lucy's POV

The next few days, I was walking with Gray through the town. The construction was still on going, but the city seems to have gained back its liveliness. All throughout the way there was an awkward silence between us, something that is rather quite different and weird for me. Usually at this point Gray would point out things to her or tell her things that happened to him for the day, but this time was different. He seemed to be out of it, like there was something on his mind that has been bugging him to no end. And I can't help but looked at my friend in worry. We ended up sitting in the park during their walk and I just watched the kids on the playground, play and laugh with their heart's content. This made me smile, one of the few sincere ones that I had since the events that transpired.

"Lucy…" Gray started which made me look at him. "I'm leaving this town for a while." He finishes, his tone was serious and it seems like he is thinking about something deep again. This made me stare at him for some time and couldn't help but laugh. He just looked back at me surprise written at his face. He wasn't expecting it maybe.

When I had calmed down a bit, I looked at him again. A smile still plastered on my face. "This is something that you need to do right?" I ask, shifting my gaze back at the kids that were playing. He looked at the kids as well. "Yeah"

"Well, you're not really obliged to tell me this. But it makes me happy that you want to tell me something that you wanted to do or what you are about to do. As long as this is what you want and what would make you happy. I don't really have any reason to stop you from doing it." There was a pause. We were watching the kids while we let silence envelop us then I broke it. "Just… Just promise that you would still stay in touch, no matter what." I said, and I felt him nod. I looked at him at the corners of my eyes and couldn't help the edges of my lips as it form a smile. This was the Gray I knew, no matter how serious the situation is, he always got that calm and collected smile on his face.

"And besides, I'm sure a certain rain woman would be more than happy to accompany you to wherever you had to go, even without your permission." And as if on cue, a shiver went down his spine and I giggled at that. He just continued on his usual Gray antics and kept denying things, telling how he didn't want and need a stalker holding him down. The next day Gray left magnolia, and I could have sworn I saw a certain blue haired girl following without him noticing.

Erza told me too, how she wanted, more like needed to leave the town. She got invited by Crime Sorciere, when they had passed through the town a couple of days ago. She kept insisting that I join her on her travel and that she would feel bad for leaving me behind. Though no matter how tempting the offer was I couldn't take it. It felt a bit odd going with her. No, not her but with what she wanted to do and it just doesn't seem to sit right on my stomach. So I downright refuse her. But promise that we would still keep in touch. No other words were said at that and Erza gave me her bone crushing hug one last time before she bid farewell.

Wendy was crying, and her hug tightened around me. She was to go to Lamia Scales to join them, since she received an invitation to join the guild when they heard about the disbandment and Chelia told her to join her at the guild, she was ecstatic at the idea, because she gets to hang out with her friend who is at least close at her age and told her that it would be a good thing too, knowing that Jura would be there to look after her, places me at ease knowing that she'll be in good hands. Currently we were at the train station early in the morning. And thank the gods there weren't much people around this time thus we weren't' attracting much attention. She also cried the other day Erza left town. She insisted and cried to Erza that she joins her but Erza refused and told her to join the guild, Lamia Scale. Now she won't let me go as well, and was trying her best to ask me to join her, which made me and Carla sigh a bit. I felt sad letting the small slayer go but it didn't feel right as well as like how Erza invited me. After moments of talking, crying, comforting and more crying. I made a promise to visit her whenever I can, and she seems to accept so long as they take care of themselves as well as a promise that they would write to me as much as they can with all the adventures they would have. With a last goodbye and more tears Wendy and Carla boarded their train to Lamia Scale.

The same day Wendy and Carla left, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe woke up. There weren't many people in the guild now, that which whom we know is still at the town. Most of them disappeared without a word. Some said a brief farewell and left. So I was visiting the Thunder God Tribe, since Laxus woke up and the other three members stayed saying they couldn't leave their leader and would follow him at the end of the world. I felt a bit envious at their loyalty, only if team Natsu could just stay together as well. But I set aside those thoughts knowing deep down that we would most likely see each other and that we are just taking a break to find and collect ourselves, and just felt happy that Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe was feeling better. I kept them updated with the news knowing how much it would let them down, but they too had to know.

The next few days was visiting the recovering team since I had this much time at my hands and I wasn't too sure as well on what I plan to do or where to go next. And seeing them interact with each other every day was a nice change of pace. For once I never felt sadness looking after them. Though what I thought that things were to stay like that I guess it was a bit naive to think it would just stay the same. The day Polyrusca thrown them out of her house saying they were all healed and everything and with nowhere to go, they thought about joining another guild. This does not seem to fit well in my stomach. They invited me to come with them, to which I refused, but they were insistent and kept bothering me that I joined them. Still I refused.

The day after they were thrown out, they were at the train station. The other member of the Thunder God Tribe has already boarded the train, having said their own little farewell. Laxus though remained standing just outside the entrance. He was staring at me, his face serious as if contemplating something important. Then what felt like a couple of moments which was just mere few minutes. He let out an annoyed sigh. I just looked down at my feet. Feeling a bit ashamed, nervous at what he might be thinking. What surprised me and made me look up was his large hand on top of my head, ruffling it. I might have looked stupid, staring wide eyes while he just smirked at me.

"Don't look too surprised. I may be a bit against it, leaving you behind and alone. But since you're too determined to stay I'll trust you on this." He reassured, his smirk turning to a smile. And I smiled back at him. "'Sides if you got into some deep shit you can always call me and your big brother will come out to help ya" He smirked again. I laughed at that and waved off his hand on my head. "That a bit cliché and cheesy, so not you!" I continued laughing. He chuckled. "I mean it. I'm just a call away Blondie. And since we're the only blondes on the guild, we have to look out for each other." I nodded in response. I couldn't help myself as I throw myself at him for a hug. I never expected that I would miss him and the Thunder God Tribe this much, and I just felt like doing this. He hugged me back, laying his chin on top of my head. "Thanks Nii-san." A whisper that only he could hear. A few minutes the train departed and I was left alone again. But I don't feel down as much.

Though I still wondered why I let those chances pass by. I could have joined any of them in their own little adventures. And everything would have been fine. But I didn't. I don't know why I refused, it was like there was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Making me feel how it wasn't right. I thought about this the whole day. Lying in my own bed, until I fell asleep from thinking. I woke up late at night from that sleep, my eyes were wide as saucers. What I thought was no longer there, a sudden spark came out. An all too familiar sense and link. I look at my desk where the broken key lay. And I could have sworn. I felt magic. No, I felt her through the key. Scrambling to my feet, I went and grabbed the broken tool and kneeled at my floor as I tried pouring my magic as much as I can to it. I felt tears fell on my cheeks as I tried my hardest. Maybe just maybe. If I put more magic thinking she might come back again. That we would be a complete family again. I felt pained as I tried my all to put magic into it, feeling all the sadness that hit me, that one exprience that left me with not muh choice but to lose her. That gaping black hole that tore into my heart as I remember how I saw her key break infront of my eyes. For the next few moments, I kept letting my magic onto the key. I didn't stop at it. And just kept going tears still streaming on my face. I can't let go. I can't let her go again. I keep doing that. Until I felt a hand on my shoulders, I still continued ignoring the presence of the other three in my room.

"Lucy. Please stop." I heard my trusted lion said, his hand on my shoulder gripping tighter. I could sense his worry at me and the other two spirits in the room. "Lucy-sama, please stop this." The goat mage said. His voice was still firm and held the same confidence he always had, however I almost felt it crack at some point. "Princess, please do not punish yourself." Virgo's word was full of worry, one that is quite rare to show in the maid spirit, and at that, it made me stop. The key fell on my grasps and a small clang was heard as it hit the floor. And I cried harder as if the event just happened again. Loke turned me around and hugged me tightly. Drawing circles at my back and saying soothing words at my ear. Virgo and Capricorn just stood there worry in evident in their eyes as they waited for me to let it out.

It took me a couple of minutes to calm down. Though I was still sniffing, and my eyes were still watery. I am somehow at my calmest at the moment. I looked up at them and wondered if I made worried them too much and the reason why all three of them were here.

"We got something to tell you Lucy." Loke started. Capricorn cleared his throat and looked at me seriously. "I would assume that you have felt a spark at Aquarius key earlier and thus had you remember her." He said, his gaze lingered at the broken key for a second before continuing. "I won't deny it. It is Aquarius that you felt a while ago and while the key is broken which should have not been impossible in this case. But because of your wish that you want to see her, spark through that old link that she has on this world, that is when a new connection for her was created. There is a secret about the substitution summoning technique that you used. The spell was only used three times in the whole celestial record you being the third. The first two had the key completely diminished during the incantation. But yours set a different result, while the key being stile being destroyed it didn't break fully. This was because of your desire to not let her go at that time regardless. So it left you a memento to her. A small connection that would lead you to her new one on this world. Aquarius key has been reborn and is seating somewhere at this world. All you need is to stand, take the broken key and find her."

I giggled a bit as I rubbed the tears off my face with the back of my hand; I couldn't help myself at how cheesy that sounded. "So we set out, go on an adventure, find her key and have our family completed again?" I said. The three other spirits smiled at me for that. "Yes that sums it up." Loke replied back. I didn't feel down as I was before rather I was felt relieved, happy, hopeful and excited. The thought that I can be with Aquarius again, all that needed to be done is to look for her key out there somewhere from this huge world. An endless adventure to find family. Now I felt inspired about maybe writing a new story line. This feels like a new storyline that I could write and work with. And this may be the chance that I could have gotten for myself. Maybe all those times I rejected the other members was for this, but it could have been something else. Nevertheless I was bestowed this opportunity to find her and to have my family completed again. I felt determined for the first time since everything happened. I won't fail them this time. And I won't fail my other family as well, Fairy Tail. I'll grow strong and learn more about my magic. So that when in the future we became a family again I can protect them.

"Let's do that, let's find her." I said with determination wearing a genuine smile for the first time since the events and they all look at me with awe and a smile plastered in their faces. They had been doing their best for these couple of days cheering me up and I guess they were happy to see me like this. "Then I shall start packing up your things Princess" Virgo started which I stopped her at that. There was something that I needed to do first before everything. I looked at Capricorn, my face serious. "There's something I need to do first before we head out." I start, their focus all on me as to what I was about to say. "I need to train first, I need to know more about my magic and hone the skills that I have and I need to learn how to use that gift as well." The other two seemed a bit taken aback by this; I usually decline the idea of training, and mastering my magic, but Capricorn had that proud smile on his face and nod in understanding. "Understood Lucy-sama I will prepare a new training procedure that we can follow for you. Actually I wanted to present this to you before but the time didn't seem right." he said. "That's great Capricorn! I need to be stronger before we find her, we don't know how long this will take nor where our own feet would take us looking for her. There's a vast world out there and I need to prepare for what's to come.

* * *

The next two months for me was full of training and magic exercise. Capricorn has set out a routine to follow. And each he pointed out the purpose and value for each training. During mornings I would wake up as early as 5 to start warming up and jogging around magnolia. He said that it's good to keep my endurance and stamina up, he would also teach me fighting stances and martial arts, in cases of dire need to do hand to hand combat with an enemy. He pointed out that most celestial mages fighting relies on their spirits abilities and attacks that we barely had any room to learn close combat experience. In which I agreed, I noticed as well how I unconsciously kept using my spirits abilities to fight though I do often fight besides them but that had not gained me much experience in that field. So he told me that having a fit and strong body can help me keep up with that.

The next part as how he had told me was my summoning techniques.

"Summoning spirits costs too much drained for the holder. Thus they are only able to keep them for a set amount of time. But with your magical abilities, you can hold out three spirits at max but that still has a strain on you. So the best thing to focus now is how to use your ability to summon two spirits at the same time and hold them. There are two ways on how to do that which is consecutive summoning wherein you initially summon a first spirit beside you to fight then followed by another spirit to support in the fight. This process drains much more magic since you has them summoned one after the other having two big tolls taken from your reserves. The other one which is not most known to celestial mages is group summoning. This means that you send out two spirits at the same time, thus you take the drain only once. In this case Lucy-sama I would much prefer that you practice the other technique to keep up with your reserves." he explained that part, something that is already common knowledge to me. And it made me wonder why he had to explain it again. But what confuses me is why I need to focus with the other technique. Wouldn't it be more efficient to have one summon after the other than have the same summoned at the same time? I raised my hand to ask a question as how a student would do during class. "Would it not be more effective to do the consecutive summoning rather than the group one? In this case if the spirits that I summoned first is ineffective against the opponent I can remedy that and summon a spirit that best can fight the enemy." He nodded in understanding. "That is a good reason yes. The reason i ask to focus on using the other rather than this, simply because there a secret with the other technique." He said. Suddenly going quiet and our surroundings seemed become silent as well. "The group drains only as much as how you would use magic to summon a single spirit and plus a half of it." He said, shocked was written over my face. I never knew that. Hell I didn't even notice when I summoned Taurus and Aries during Tartaros cost me that less magic. I never notice my reserves at that time since it was in the heat of battle. But now that I think about it. It did cost me less magic to use dual summoning. I stared at Capricorn with wide eyes and he seemed to just chuckle at my face. I had never been this surprise by Capricorn since. Shaking my head, I pouted and just had him continued his explanation.

"Besides doing the group summoning I would suggest thinking of the best spirits to combine with and fight alongside this way you can still have the upper hand at most of your battles. Though it is wise to still use the other technique but I would pretty much want you to prioritize this one. Other than that we need to also sharpen your own talents." This made me looked at him curiously, he coughed and then continued. "To be honest, out of all the celestial mages that I have been passed down and been in my care on the Heartfilia family, I never seen such talent as yours Lucy-sama. And yes I had been serving your bloodlines since Anna Heartfilia the greatest celestial mage in her time. Through all those century I've seen how the Heartfilia's grew with their magic even your mother, but none of them had a natural talent like yours. Most celestial mages needed to be able to have their spirits work together not just by dynamics but with unison and synchronization in their attacks as well. Thus they need to have their master possess a great skill in doing unison raids. As you might have known unison raids as a hard kind of technique, in both offensive and defensive magic. This type that allows two user to combine different elements to complement each other and become one devastating attack. Most take years to practice and master. But you however are different. Being able to have your spirits do unison raid with each and other and not only that but with other mages as well is what I would call gift. The more that the spirits is able to combine and sync their attacks the powerful they can become, thus you have an unnatural gift to do just that. I can already see you become a strong mage. Now with this, all we need is to sharpen that blade more. For this can become an edge that you will have against all other enemies that you may face. And that is also why I prefer you to use group summoning's since you can have the two spirits set out with the most greatest attacks they can do together."

"And then we will also expand your magic reserve and levels. I know for sure I've already told you this, and yes expanding your magic more not only allows you to have enough magic stored to last in battle but the more your magic increase the more abilities your spirits are able to use. With this you can access more attacks and skills that they may have. And being able to access more abilities grants you more flexibility in most situations." He said. I nodded and I didn't realize I said out loud what I was thinking. "Just like a game" he raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes just like a game." he said back. Making me shrink at my position. This seemed to satisfy him. "Next is learning a new form of magic." My ears perk up at this and my eyes were wide and excited. I always wanted to learn another type of magic so that I can at least have a bit advantage in fights. "I will be teaching a simple yet effective magic that you can use. This can either be used in fight or at least getting yourself in proper position during times. This is also one of the basic that many or almost all fighter mages uses. Magic skin or aura skin, being able to use your magic to expand and surround your entire body as somewhat a second skin and using to increase a person's physical capabilities as well. Most of the mages in your guild uses this. Though I'm sure most of them are not aware about this since it becomes almost a second nature to them. It tremendously increases your physical abilities as I have mentioned enabling you to jump higher, defend against attacks better and even have your Lucy kicks stronger. I'm sure you are wondering as to how Natsu, Erza and Gray are able to do that inhuman act that is because of this certain magic. Once you learn this you should be able to keep up with them with speed and strength." I never actually thought about it much but now that he mentioned it, it was kind of inhuman how they are able to jump from building to building and barely had enough wound and just simple scratches at them. "Since this would act as somewhat a second skin. This magic allows you to protect yourself from physical attacks as well and sometimes magic ones." I smiled at that part. I wanted to be able to do more and last longer in battle and not become like some sort of a ragged doll being tossed around.

Still in my own world and thoughts at how I could battle more without having suffering many injuries. Capricorn continued his explanation. "The last part of the training would be using his majesties gift to you. Also known as the celestial dress." at hearing that, I left my lalaland and focus at what he had to say. "I can only count how many celestial mages have been bestowed by this gift. Almost the same number of people who had summoned the spirit king himself. The gift allows you to manifest the magic and abilities of your golden key in to dresses or amours and empowers you with their abilities. As usual each dress will have their unique trait and abilities, which I will have you debrief later on. I will also pass you records from the celestial library about the abilities of each signs possess. I already had crux look into it for you, he will be giving you the note to review later on. But what we need to focus on is how you will be able to summon it and use in battle. Using this magic is almost as identical as summoning us, your spirits. Each key will be a link towards each dress as well as how they are link to summoning us. Once you have mastered summoning the dress. We will practice using their abilities and how to best use them in most situations. And that will conclude our training routine. We will start the first month sharpening your skills and then the next using the dress. I do not expect you to fail on this Lucy-sama. I'm sure that you will become as strong as how your other ancestors had been. And I Capricorn, the goat spirit pledge on that as how I had pledge to serve your bloodline." Then be next days were full of training. Learning more about my spirits and working myself out the whole day. I did not stop even for a single day. And my spirits made sure to keep cheering me up and pushing me farther than what I thought was already my limit. We work as family, had some times of fun and times of almost giving up. But we never stop since they know I was doing this for our family. And then the two month long training was finished. I felt more powerful than ever before and it was time to set out on a journey and find her. Before the day that I would leave Capricorn opened his own gate. He told me that there is still a small magic lingering on the broken key, and that it could be used to lead me to her. All I had to do was fill it with my magic and the key will point the direction to where I had to go. I thank him for telling me about it. I left magnolia the day before all members of fairy tail is nowhere staying close to the town now. Not when I have left it. I left the place by foot going through the forest passing by an all too familiar house which earned me a yell about disgusting humans and was chased out deeper into the woods. Letting my feet take me to my destination.

* * *

And that brings me to where I am now, hugging Plue close to my chest as I bounce off from the trees looking for a cave where I could stay shelter from the upcoming storm. I was desperate at this point since the clouds turn darker each passing second. I was about to enter a clearing when I felt a strong magic ability that made me stop dead on my tracks, quickly camouflaging with the surrounding and making the minimum of sounds that I can make. It was dangerously high, almost the same level as Laxus, and the target does not seem to moving and felt like it has stopped as well. "Sagittarius" a silent whisper that past through my lips and I felt the all too familiar gate being open opposite from where I am at least a good meters away from the stranger. Through training I have learned, or Sagittarius had unlocked an ability that allows me to summon him at a specific point of location within a mile in radius away from me and also had learned full stealth. That allows him to hide his presence completely, thus becoming more effective for surprise attacks and assassinations. Though I can still sense him being his Summoner, I felt that he had an arrow pointed and ready to shoot anytime. But the target stayed still, unmoving. It may seem like he or she felt my presence but I was completely hiding my magic and also travelling as quiet as possible through the area. Which made me wonder and also question what he or she is up to or doing, it's quite unpredictable how the stranger would be thinking now. This situation made me feel nervous because of the magical power emitting from the person, I may be able to only hold him or her out for a few minutes, and then he could just overpower when he or she feels like it. Not even with training I could last long with this person.

"No need to mind me" A male voice shouted, startling me from my thoughts. "Just a man passing through" he finished. Remaining in my position not knowing whether to trust his words or not. He spoke again after a few minutes. "I promise I won't bite. Well technically I don't even with my magic and all, but whatever. Come out 'ere. I can sense you completely." He called out making me click my tongue and step out to show myself. I was looking at a man, he was tall and built like Laxus, and had that dark chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Even with this distance I could make out his face, he wasn't bad looking and wasn't too much invested in trying to look good as well. So Lucy silently agreed that he is just normal. He was wearing black pants and armored boots that reach to the middle of his feet. He got a green tank top and a worn out army jacket over. He got a travelling bag sling over his shoulder. He was staring at me intently. His eyes seemed to or looked serous and I blush at the intensity of his gaze, so I looked away. Noticing that I moved my head and felt my embarrassment, he coughed, I saw him scratch the back of his head at the corner of my eyes. He let out and awkward laugh and look away as well.

A whole silent and awkward minute later. Neither of us saying or uttering a word. Not eve moving an inch. He finally let out a chuckle. "This is awkward." he said more to himself. I giggled at that. I'm guessing he isn't a bad guy but still didn't trust him fully. I looked back at him he was still looking away with a light smile on his face. And thinking back I still couldn't figure out how he was able to sense me when I completely sealed of my magic. I didn't realized I was thinking too much about that when he called out to me again. "Guess you wondering how I know you were there." That caught my attention, I snapped my head towards his direction and he was looking back at me seriously this time again. "That's because I can smell and hear you." A simple yet complicated line that still does not answer much. Well it did answer it but I got a bit more confuse about the situation. "Ya got that dumb looking expression on your face. I'm a dragon slayer; I have heightened senses compared to a normal mage or human. That's how I knew you were there." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sorry you're a what?" I asked dumbly not believing what he said. For all I know there is only 7 dragon slayers alive and kicking.

"I'm a dragon slayer, you know this doesn't seem right. Most people try to introduce their names first before anything. So… uh… let me do that again." he said. And move his body so he was facing me completely now, his head looking up at me at the thick branch of tree where I am standing. "The names Trevor Cledwyn. And I'm an earth dragon slayer. Also could you ask your friend over there to stop pointing sharp things at people? That's dangerous you know?" He said nonchalantly, and I just blinked. Dumbfounded how can he sense Sagittarius? All traces of his sent should be gone as well as his presence. He is standing still and still pointing an arrow but he hardly made any sound that could give his location. Even a dragon slayers hearing should had a hard time getting that. Unconsciously the word went out of my mouth "How.". I saw him sigh. "Do I have to tell you everything? I'm an earth element, he's standing on earth. It's like an innate ability for earth dragons to sense anything standing on solid ground within a certain radius." he said with a puff, a bit annoyed. I'm not sure whether to be intrigued about the new information or be fascinated and coo at how cute he looked acting like a kid. I guess I should not focus on either for now. "Sorry about the rudeness." as I said that I send a mental note to Sagittarius and he went back to the celestial world. "I guess I was just surprised to hear another dragon slayer besides the other ones that I knew of." I saw his ears perk up at this and his attention shifted at me again. I guess he wasn't aware about the other slayers. "My names Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial spirit wizard." I said.

"Okay… so what's a little girl like you doing all alone in this dense forest?" he asked.

"Well this little girl is passing through this forest too and heading for the next town." I huffed, not liking being called a girl. "I was hurrying a bit since it seems like there's a storm coming." As the words went out of my mouth I felt a drop of water on my face which then bullets of rain started falling that turn into a heavy one in mere seconds. He seemed to be alerted as well and notice the coming storm, he slightly panicked, almost looking cute doing so that made me giggle. Composing himself, he quickly signed at me to follow him, without hesitation I jumped down and run at the direction he went through. A few minutes after, we were inside a small cave. One that is manmade. Since I caught him punching his arm over this cliff creating a room and making somewhat a cave like place to cover up from the rain. Good thing that it only took him a minute to complete this and had surely gotten away from getting too wet from the rain. I sigh; the rain was a bit heavy and maybe would take at least the next two hours or so before it calms down. Not liking the situation, also being stuck with a total stranger which I just realize, regardless of how he made a roof over my head, literally. I let out a sigh and just plopped down on the ground and pulled out a key. The gold key shimmers in the dark background as I said the incantation. "Virgo" the maid spirit appeared in a bright light and showed up bowing in front of me. Trevor just watches on the other side about the interaction.

"Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked as usual. This gained a terrified expression from the other guy as he slowly inched away from me looking like he is about to be violated, his arms crossed around his body to protect himself. "Please don't hurt me" he cried and I just wanted to ignored him at that moment. "Don't worry, it's just her… uhm… quirk, and no punishment Virgo for the nth time, I also need some firewood, food and supplies, the rain would seem to stay like that for a while so I'll take this time to rest for a bit before going to the town. Could you also bring out blankets, lots of them and pillows, I'll call Aries later for some wools." I instructed and the ever so kind Virgo bowed, disappeared in a flash and came back in the next second with all the things that I requested brought, set and prepared. Now I just need some wool from Aries for comfortable makeshift beds. "Is there anything else that you need princess?" she asked. "No, that would be all thank you very much Virgo" the maid spirit bowed again and disappeared in a bright light, I called Aries after that and asked to set up some wools around the small cave like place and once done I covered them with the blankets and added the pillows and all was set. I started preparing a soup as well with the lit fire and just poured in all the ingredients since. Everything was already cut, cooked and prepared and just need to heat it up. So then the set up was a cave that looked like a living room with fluffy bed to sit or lay at, the fire in front of us cooking the soup that was prepared and both of us were sitting facing the rain outside as if it were the television and were watching a great show in 3D.

"So…." he started. "Where were you headed at?" He started; boredom must have gotten to him since the soup was not finish being cooked yet. "A small town north from here. I was supposed to arrive before dusk but the rain kinda gotten on my schedule" he nodded. An awkward silence filled the air again. This time it lasted longer compared to earlier. Well two total strangers don't really have much to talk about; we can talk about ourselves not knowing anything about each other, though it may just feel awkward to start acting like best buds. But still I'm a bit curious as to how he learned his magic, is he a second gen like Laxus as well? How did he get his magic? Did he kill a dragon for that? I wanted to know more about him because of his magic. I turned a bit to face the man, he seemed to be deep in thought or probably just in lalaland staring at the fire, either way I looked at him and he seemed to notice my gaze. I wanted to asked questions so I opened my mouth but didn't expect the words that came out. "Since… you're an earth dragon does that mean you eat… dirt?" I blushed at that, and he looked a bit surprised, who wouldn't. What normal conversation start with that? His brows furrowed at the question, he opened his mouth to try to say something but no words came out, and closes it. Then his face relaxed and opened his mouth again to say something but again, no words were said and close it. He seemed to be having a hard time finding the words to say, being surprised at the question asked made him like this, but who could blame him? I might have acted the same if was ask like my own question. He repeated the same action two more times. Before just chuckling and shaking his head no. That was a first most dragon slayers eat their own element, well atleast all the ones that I know of. I tilted my head curiosity growing. "Then do you spit dirt." I mentally face palmed, I could have phrase that one better. He looks like he's been weirded out by my inquiry and was looking like he could dash anytime and ditch me. "Uh… I'm not s-sure I should be here" And he began to stand that which made me jump out of instinct to pull him back and that earned me a dreaded looked from him. I quickly withdraw my hands back looking a bit flustered then explained myself quickly before he got anymore wrong impressions. "T-that's just the other slayers that I knew eat their own element and had a roar attack with their element. That's why I ask." I quickly finish, stuttering a bit. He looked at me and blinked, notices how embarrassed I was and left out a chuckle "Did you imagine me grabbing spoon and scooping the earth and eating it?" I blushed at that, I was thinking how appealing it would be to eat… dirt… I mean earth, but did not replied so as not to make him think of me as weird. He just sigh and then we were filled with silence again. The only noise was the heavy rain pouring in front of us and a faint sound of firewood burning and crackling. I for once would not want to admit but I felt like an asshole for making his magic look stupid. And this time I feel like I didn't know how to start or want to, not trusting the words coming out of my mouth, for once I was lost at words. Then I heard him sigh again. "I don't eat my magic as how you say it, not literally anyway. Here… Let's try this. Gimme your hand." He commanded and held his hand out. I reached over and let him hold my hands. I blush slightly at the feeling of his warms hands and how careful he was at holding mine. He then placed my palm on the ground, his hand on top of mine and I wondered what he was trying to do. Then I felt it, raw magic power sliding through my hand and seem to going to his and being absorbed. "That's what you would call raw magic power. It's all around us. And that is what I eat as how you refer it. I let the magic flow through me freely and absorbed it replenishing my own reserves" As his explanation ended he let go of his hand. I retracted my hand and put it to my chest. I could still sense the feeling of magic flowing over my skin and his warm hands over mine, that made me blush a bit. The magic that glided over my hand doesn't feel dangerous rather it felt like home. "And I do not have a roar attack. Think of it a huge boulder coming out of my mouth. Not cool." he chuckled after that. And I giggled at his antics. "Were you taught by a dragon?"

"I did and I grew up with her, I was a baby when she found me, she said my biological father was carrying me, on verge of dying and found my foster mother, Terra. He asked and pleaded the dragon back then to look after me and protect me. That was the last thing that he said before his last breath. All I had from him was this tag that I had since a baby." He said, pulling out a tag to show me. "Since then I grew up with terra. She taught me her magic and a lot of things. We moved as well from one place to another every other decade that which I remind you that only happened twice. She left a month ago. More like her lifeline has ended and now she is one of the earths and I could still feel her here." As he finished he places his right arm again on the ground again, a gentle smile placed on his lips. "I still remember her as if it was just yesterday and all those times spent growing up with her, she would always say that every moment and every person that I meet either good or bad is something that I should be thankful for that and that I would one day need to go out on my own. Thinking about it now I guess she had been teaching me for this time." He ended in a sad tone, he almost looked like he was about let out a tear but composes himself and looked straight forward. "Enough of that, since then I had nowhere to go, I went from town to town these past two months and ended up here. I guess I was supposed to go to that same town you were referring to." He finishes off. "I'm sorry about your lost." I said. He shakes his head. "Thank you and don't be, it was good while it lasted. What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked back. "What brings you to this forest travelling alone? Surely there's a reason why."

I nibbled on my lower lip. Wasn't sure how to say my reason. "I'm looking for a family." I said. Looking away. "A spirit?" He asked which made me snap my head towards him. "You're looking for a spirit?" he repeated and I nodded. "Why? Were you separated?" I let out a low shaky breath, I've never really opened this to anyone, knowing that just by going through it I will remember the painagain of loosing her, but somehow telling it or opening up to this person feels different. "I broke her key. There was this battle a losing one, three demons against me alone and everyone else being turned to stone. She said to sacrifice her key to summon the king. Even if I didn't want to she kept telling how stubborn and how much of a bratt I was, I was crying then and kept telling her no, but she said more means things to me, telling me it is the only thing I can do and I did it, I broke her key just to save my other family." I finished almost felt like crying about it again, looking away to hide my face. "And I'm guessing this spirit was really importsnt to you?" He got that right. Ever since I gotten Aquarius, she was my first friend and had always been like a mother figure to me. "Yes she was." I said sadly.

"And now your set out looking for her?" he asked and I nodded. Staring at the flames. "If it counts I don't think she ever regretted doing that. She might just have said that only so that she can save you. No one person, either human or spirit would go through that if she didn't love ya." I felt his hand on my head which made me look up. "Instead of rather feeling down right now, hold your head up and do your best to find her. Her sacrifice wouldn't mean anything if you keep being like this." his voice was soft

"I guess you're right."

"Besides I'm positive that we can find her" my attention pick up at the word. "We?" I asked for confirmation. "Well yeah if ya don't mind me tagging along. Sides this seems to promise a great adventure and it'll be a sin to just keep it for yourself." He said. "Fine. As long as you're okay with it I don't mind. And having someone to back you up… is much better than doing this alone." I replied smiling at him and he smiled back. "By the way, how long does that soup does takes to cook" my eyes widen at that and looked at the pot, obvious black smoke coming out from it. "What the hell!" I smacked him. "Why didn't you tell sooner!" I yelled almost crying. He was massaging his head, the part I hit. "I did nothing wrong. This is all on you" he argues back. "It is. Since this is our food! You could've at least warned me about it sooner!"

"I did warn you about it! So why did I get hit?"

"It's because you warned a little too late!" I argued back like a kid

"That does not make sense" He replied shaking his head. "Yes it does! Besides you're a slayer how could you not smell that it was burning!"

"I thought it was the firewood burning, how the hell would I know?!"

"Still your fault" I finalized. He let out a sigh and grumbles something about being unfair. "What was that?" I asked glaring. "N-nothing ma'am" He replied weakly. I sigh and just focused on fixing our meal. This was not part of the plan and I hope this will be a short trip. Though I knew in the back of my this that this is going to be a long one and exhausting at that.


	2. A barmaid, a blondie and a bunch of gobs

"Hey Lu, what town is this again?" Trevor asked. Sounding excited at the idea of visiting another town. Though I already said to him that we are only doing a short stop on this one since we just needed to take some jobs for our travelling funds, but it can't be helped. "It's called Balum, a town with about the same population of magnolia, and is known for having the best restaurants and food service throughout Fiore. Most famous restaurants are located here." I explained briefly, he nodded besides me, feeling more excited, who can't blame him, he's a dragon slayer and we're talking about food. We were still minutes away from said town since I can barely make out any buildings or structures, and we were passing through another forest. It's been about two weeks since I met him, he's comfortable to be with. Though he seems to be curious at some things, but that's given since he hardly had enough encounter with actual humans, and that because he had been with his dragon parent ever since, but still, said dragon had taught him everything he at least had to know. He did also prove that he can be a very strong ally in battle, but I guess that should have also been given since he's a dragon slayer and all and because of him I haven't somehow been eaten or killed by anything monstrous yet, not that I want to be anyways.

"I can almost see it!" He yelled excitedly. "See what?" I asked dumbly. "The town." he said. I looked ahead and I could make out what seems to be an entrance to the town and buildings. I was so focused on what's ahead that I hadn't noticed him as he took a hold of my hand and dragged me with him. Making me run at full speed to match his pace so as to not fall on my face. "Hey! Stop!" I tried to yell at him, he just looked back with a grin on his face.

"Well, I was hungry and you're walking too slow." He said, slowing down to a walk. His hand still held mine and didn't let go, I blush at that, feeling his warm hands on mine. "Sides, I heard there was this good restaurant that just opened up, well more like read it in a magazine."

"And when did you had the time to read that magazine?"

"Twas when you bought that sorcerer weekly magazine. They featured a new diner here." And how did I not know about that, well I guess I didn't actually read the magazine that I bought.

A couple of minutes later and he stopped. I looked up and saw a small house. It was simple and had this homey feeling to it. Made from bricks and stones, which you would have thought of a house at first but if you look through the window, you would know that it held tables and chairs, people eating, coming in and out of the place and food being served, thus indicating it was a restaurant. I looked up further and saw the sign and curse. Strauss. As I read that my face became pale like a ghost and I wanted to release a string of curses at that time. If this was who I think this restaurant belongs to, I'll have a hard time explaining why I was with another guy, or most likely why am I travelling with him alone. I gulp and felt shivers down my spine, I could remember all those times Mira interrogated a few members at the guild about their love life and I would say, she was more scarier than Acnologia and Zeref put together, but I could be wrong as well, this may be just a coincidence, of course they are not the only Strauss family right? right? And how the hell could they manage to open up a restaurant in just three months and nonetheless get famous in a short amount of time. No, this isn't them, that's what I tried to make myself believe, I felt a hand on my shoulders and a very concerned looking earth dragon was looking at me with his green eyes. "You look pale, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah… Im good" Then my thoughts went back to earlier. This must be the diner he was referring to, and how he know where this was located was beyond me. Then again, to be on the safe side, we could try to move to another place if I could just ask him. "Can we eat somewhere else?" I ask, trying not to sound suspicious, or scared at least while avoiding his gaze.

He had a curious look on his face. "Why would you want to choose another place? Besides this one serves the best food in the town and were here already." He said.

"Uhm.. I don't feel like eating here?" I said. He raised a brow at my answer, he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "Come on. I don't have the energy to walk to another one and I'm already starving." He replied. I sigh in defeat and just silently prayed to all gods out there that mira or at least any of the Strauss siblings isn't here.

I guess I wasn't praying hard enough as all my hopes went down when I heard the all too familiar sweet voice. "Ara ara. What's this? Is that you lucy?" Mirajane voice was heard around the crowd, no she wasn't by the door to greet customer, she was tables away from the door yet she still recognize me as soon as we entered. Something that amazes me in one second then fear running through me the next one, a shiver went down my spine when I saw her hawk like eyes move from me to the man beside me then to our link arms that which I forgot, we were still holding hands then back to the man. A small sweet smile, too sweet for my liking formed on her lips and with wearing an almost angelic face, Mira waltz through the room and headed towards our direction. She was still a few meters away, so I tried to look around, trying my best to find an escape route before time runs out and she reaches us. I could still get away from this trouble but the hold that this big oaf had on my hand was too tight and even if I try and give my all, it wouldn't bulge. So I gave up everything and just waited for my impending doom.

"Lucy it's so good to see you." Mirajane said, and she hugs me. I miss this, miss her and the other Strauss siblings, and I could have enjoyed this moment if I wasn't thinking too much about this facade that mira has and about the doom that is to come and if I didn't have a company, a man at that, one that may bring my end. Though I still gave the hug back, embracing her. Trevor though still didn't let go of my hand, so I only hand one arm wrap around Mira to hug her. Gladly it was a short one. "How have you been doing?" she asked, though her gaze was not set on me but rather at our still link arms, and a devious smile starting to form at her lips. Someone please kill me now. "I-I'm good Mira" I replied turning my gaze to Trevor wondering what he was doing now. And as I turned, said man was looking around, possibly finding a table. His ability to ignore his surroundings can be something that you can admire sometimes. And I could have wish I could do that. But no, this was Mira we were talking about and she doesn't like it when you ignore her. "That's good to hear. Who's this person with you Lucy?" she asked.

And that was the time Trevor stopped looking around to stare at her. "I'm Trevor. Trevor Cledwyn.'' Mira just smiled at the man. And look back at our still linked hands. "So how can I help you today?" she asked. And I could've sworn, I can hear the gears on her head turning. Probably planning schemes to use on us. "A table for two." Trevor answered back that which surprised me.

"Are you by any chance taking part in our event for today as well?" Give it to Mira to think of a quick plan. Before I could said no the stupid giant beat me to it. "Yeah, sure, whatever." And you don't need to look at him to know whether he was paying attention or not. Both Mira and I sweat dropped at his actions.

Mira took a deep breath and then claps her hand. "Well then, how about we get you two seated." Her sweet smile going back as she motioned to follow and guided us towards our table. One thing I noticed was how nice the place was. It does have this warm home feeling to it. And second was the amount of couples at the place. You would know it right away because of how sweet the partners act to each other. Then I remembered the event that Mira asked earlier. What the hell would that be. I hope it's not a couple's thing. But I knew deep down that it was going to be something like that, I guess I just want to think it wasn't to get my hopes up, but knowing Mira, she would take any chance to play matchmaker. Mira suddenly stopped and showed us our table. Trevor let go of my hand and I suddenly felt cold, missing the feeling of his warm arms intertwined with mine. Then I blinked and I shook my head at that. What am I thinking? This must be the work of the devil, Mira, and she was making my mind conjure up thoughts like that. Yes, that must be it. I shake away the thoughts about Mira and her matchmaking schemes and just seated.

"I'll be back to take your order, do you have something you'd like to drink?" said demon asked, handling each of us a menu.

"Just water for now." I replied opening the menu. I remembered how I miss Mira's cooking so I guess this won't be that bad. I just had to make sure that I endure whatever she had planned. She nods at that and went back to the kitchen.

"This place seems nice." The man in front of me said. "You two seem to know each other. Have you met before?" he asked.

"We were at the same guild before, the one that I mentioned. She was also a barkeeper back then and handled most of the cooking and bar job for the guild. Who knew she would open up her own diner." I replied. Truth be told, I never expect them to have opened their own restaurant. But knowing how good the Strauss at cooking, it wasn't far from impossible. He nodded and looked back at the menu. I did the same when I noticed the two couples at the back behind him kissing, more like eating each other's faces. This made me blush and hurriedly used the menu as a shield acting as if I didn't witness them. Besides why would they do that here. I looked around peeking through the menu book, and sure enough all the customers today are couple. Then somehow something clicked in my head. Don't tell me the event that Mira had planned was the same as before? I shiver at that and gulp hard. This action didn't seem to get away from the slayer as he looked at me with question in his eyes. I just shook my head and look back at the menu to distract myself. This is not going to be good. Minutes later Mira is back with a pitcher of water and glasses set down to our table, she also brought out a small notebook and pen to take our order. She look at me expectantly, with that sickly sweet smile still on her face.

"I'll just have some carbonara. And then a strawberry smoothie." I said then placed down the menu. Trevor looked at me and then look at Mira. "Chocolate smoothie and I'll take this page." He said showing Mira a page full of meat dishes. Mira not knowing that Trevor was a dragon slayer and his bottomless stomach, had her scrunching her brows in confusion. "You really mean the whole page?" She confirmed. "Yeah." he said. Mira still seemed confused. "Uhmm…"

Before she could ask anything further I interrupted her. "He'll take that whole page, dragon slayer." I explained briefly. Her eyes widened at that revelation and looked at Trevor who had a bored looked at his face. "You're a dragon slayer too?" She asked and he nodded.

"What element?" Mira continued, curiosity getting the better of her. The man in front just sigh. "Earth dragon slayer." He replied shortly. "Does that mean you eat dirt?" that made me laugh hard and had Trevor scowling. A blush adorned on Mira's face after realizing what she just said. "What's with you girls and dirt. I swear to whoever that deity out there that you guys had a screw loose." I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me again at his actions. It was really funny.

"Come on Trev. It was kind of funny." He scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "No its not Lu" he said back. And I almost forgot that Mira was with us, when I felt a shiver through my body. Mira had recompose herself and had that sickly sweet smile on her face again. "You got nicknames for each other! How cute." She squealed and cooed, something that made me mentally face palm and had the man in front looked in confusion. He's clueless about this, how could he be clueless about this. That strike me, Mira can take advantage of this, knowing Trevor he is kind of oblivious at some things, and surely she was taught of everything right? Thinking at that the words flew out of her mouth. "Are you by any chance, Lucy's boyfriend?" she asked.

He cocked his head at that. And nodded. What the? Are you being serious. This guy must have interpreted it some other way! "That's great! I'll be right back with your order!" She beamed and left with a skip before I could even clear that part.

"Trevor, do you know what she means by that?" I ask, just for clarification. Maybe I agreed to date him sometime last week when I wasn't paying attention to him and I was just nodding at every word he said and asked. "You mean boyfriend?" He clarified and I nodded in response. "Well, I knew she mean a friend that is a boy right?" he asked innocently and I could have cooed at how cute he was, but no, this made me sigh in exasperation. He couldn't have thought of it as the actual boy girl dating thing. Leave it to him to not pay much attention at everything. I shook my head at him and looked him in the eye.

"She doesn't mean that way. She actually mean the couple kind." I said and his eyes widened like saucers and pink blush dusted his cheeks, he looked away and cough. Rubbing the back of his head which I noticed is what he does whenever he felt embarrassed about things. I just sigh again. "Well, no turning back now. She already thinks that we are one, especially cine you said yes at her question, so we have no choice but to act like one." I said.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell her the truth?" he asked. "She'll kill us for getting her hopes up." I said monotonously. "I'm sorry Lu I don't think I hear you right… She will what?" He asked again laughing nervously. "She'll kill us for getting her hopes up." I repeated. "That's just how Mira is" I answered back shortly. "So better put up the act, boyfriend" I almost sneered at him and he gulped, knowing that I mean business.

Mira returned a few minutes with our order. The table was filled with plates, full of meat dishes. Something that made the other tables look at us weirdly. I just took my plate and started digging in. Finding joy in Mira's cooking. After she had set everything up, she clasped her hands again to get our attention. "Since you mentioned earlier that you were going to participate, I'll tell you the small game we came up." This made me groan, and had the other person looked in confusion. "I didn't know we were participating?" He asked all too innocently, something that made me glare daggers at him, to which had him looking at me cautiously. "You said yes earlier" Mira replied to the man. "The game will just be simple, you stand at the stage, we will just be asking a few questions and we'll randomly picked something that you will do, like a dare." She explained that which seems easy enough. "That would also be something that a couple would do." she finishes. This made both of us paled. She didn't mean, no she didn't right? I asked to myself mentally.

"Well I'll be leaving you two lovebirds alone for now, I'll call you when it's your turn." She said moving away from our table with a satisfied smile on her face. The next few minutes was just silently eating our food while waiting for our turn, something we neither hoped to happen. And few minutes after that, the game started. Showing couples doing the dare in front and acting all lovey dovey with each other. The most surprising thing about this was that the dare also include kissing. As in actual kissing. Not just a quick smack or peck on the lips, no, but actual kissing for about a minute. I knew I couldn't do this. Not that Trevor is going to be a bad partner, no. It was the embarrassment that I couldn't take. I looked at the Trevor and he was stiff as rock. His eyes wide at the couple kissing in front and pink dusted his cheeks. That's when I knew, everything was fucked.

Elfman came to our tables minutes later. "It's manly to see you Lucy!" He yelled, I didn't have the time to laugh at his antics. I was too preoccupied at the situation at hand and knowing that Elfman was standing beside our table meant that it was our turn. "It's even manly to take part in such event!" he yelled again and indicated us to follow him for our turn.

We were standing in front. The whole crowd looking at us. "Now we've got a special guests for today as well. I'm sure most of you know her too." Mira started, acting as the MC. "Yep, she's the former fairy's resident celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia." She introduced, the crowd cheered and whistled at my name being mentioned and I just waved back weakly. "And big surprises as well as she visited today with her boyfriend! Meet the earth dragon slayer, Trevor Cledwyn!" the crowd cheered even loudly at that. Trevor was still standing stiff besides me. "Now now, I know all of you are excited as to know how this man captured the heart of our celestial sweetheart. And I'm dying to know as well but please let's not make this awkward for them and lets start with three simple questions and proceed with our game. Do you guys have a nickname for each other?" Mira's first question, which I didn't know how to respond to. I was sweating, and my palm was sweaty, plus the stares from the curios people even made me more nervous. I felt heat rise up in me, feeling embarrassed at the attention. Then what I thought was the end for us. Trevor cough and answered,something that made me surprised. "He calls me Trev and I calls her Lu." his short but safe answer earning some awes from the crowd. Somehow we survived that but my face turned red, feeling more embarrassed. "That's cute! Don't you guys think so?" Mira asked the crowd and the crowd said yes. "Now for the next question. How did you two meet?" This made our heads turn and absently answered at the same time "at a forest." A short answer that made Mira and the crowd silent and looked at us curiously. "I was walking through the forest, when I met him." I started. "Same here " He added. "We were complete strangers back then and was travelling alone when we stumble upon each other." I continued. "That time I thought she was an enemy and had my guard up, but when she step out after I told her to. My world just kinda stopped for a moment. And I thought I was looking at an angel back then, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." Trevor said with a genuine smile on his face, surprising me and making me blush more. Does he actually mean that. I shook my head slightly, this was just a cover probably. To get away from Mira's wrath. I let my writer sense come to me to make up a convincing story. "And I thought he was the most strangest man that I encountered, but with his green eyes staring at me intensely, I couldn't help but get lost on those pair of green orbs." I could still remember how those green eyes looked at me from back then, it somehow felt familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. This time, Trevor looked surprised but I just ignored it and continued. "Yes, it did felt like time stop at that moment and it felt like it was just us around the world. Then it started raining, he noticed it too and we were running around and looking for shelter. He used his magic to shield us from the rain and making a small cave to stay. We stayed there for a few hours and talked. We learned a lot about each other and somehow we just clicked." I ended, not getting any more ideas on how to continue and I knew as well how short it was. But somehow it convince the whole crowd which made me sigh in relief. Trevor remained quiet for sometime, he seems to be deep in thought. "That's a good story. Now our last question is. Have you already kissed?" This made us snapped our heads towards Mira. He had that sick sweet smile on her face. A shiver ran down our spine and I swallowed hard. We both shook our heads no. Good thing Mira just pouted at that and didn't pry anymore. "Okay now it's time for the challenge! Like we said earlier we'll draw a card and you have to act it out in 10 seconds. If you did not make it, then you'll have a punishment."She smiled at us devilishly. She brought her hand down to the box to pick up a dare and I prayed to all deity out there even to Zeref that hopefully it wasn't something too extreme for us. My eyes followed her hand as she brought out the piece of paper, unfold it and read the contents. "For your dare you have to do…" She paused, each passing seconds felt longer as the suspense slightly build up. "The princess carry!" She beamed. And I let out the breath I that I didn't know I was holding, but then it hit me, that was still embarrassing, I can't possibly do that! The crowd started counting down with Mira and we were still not moving, it was around three seconds down when I head Trevor cursed and I was suddenly lifted up from the ground. He was carrying me bridal style. He was looking away but I could see his face blushing. Red not pink people, it was red. That also made me flush red, my face heating up and I can't help but feel embarrassed at this point. "This is embarrassing" I said, hiding my face to his chest. "Oy! Don't hide your face, you're not the only one embarrassed at this!" He almost yelled at me frantically. I couldn't care less at what he said and my hands just tightened its grip on his shirt. I have to focus in something else, so I notice how good he smell, like pines and something like mint. Thinking about it made me even flush more if it was possible. Gladly the game ended and he almost ran backed to the backstage whilst still carrying me. I could hear the crowd going wild at the action we did and some whistles as well. As soon as he set me down on the ground, my feet gave up and fell on my knees. That is one thing that I will want to be erased on my mind. I hope I can contact Doranbolt for that. "Hey, you okay?" Trevor asked, I looked up and see the concerned look at his face his green eyes staring at me, I don't know why but suddenly I felt my stomach do flips. I just nodded and stood up. We need to get out of here. Asap.

After the event, which Mira announced that we won the cutest couples and gave us tickets to Akane resort. We left the building as if we had seen a ghost, not looking back even once.

* * *

*Trevor POV*

The night falls and we were still at the town. Supposedly, the plan was to take a mission for today and head out the next day. We were only going to stay for two days initially, the first being the day we take jobs then the next day was to leave. But with the events going on about today. I don't think we would want to go out there for the moment. I sigh, we are at an inn staying at our two beds room with its own kitchenette. Lucy was still taking a bath and I swear she must have fallen asleep there. I laid down on my bed, bringing my arms up to cushion the back of my head. I never expected to stumble at her at that forest. If it wasn't for the enhance senses I would have miss her by then knowing how great she was at hiding her presence. And I guess things just went on from there. I did really mean to join her in her adventure and help her find the key, seeing that this would be fun too. But I guess I was just looking for something to do. After Terra died, I felt like a lost puppy, not knowing where to go. That is until I met her. I guess I'm grateful for that, though I still couldn't figure out the blonde that much. I know for a fact that she loves her spirits and that she is a kind girl. A bit strange at some point. Nevertheless she's powerful as well as a mage, and has the most largest reserves that I had ever encounter. And besides being all positive, she can be scary when she want to. Something that I don't ever want to trigger.

I was busy with my thoughts when I heard her communication lacrima rings. "Lucy! You got a call!". I yelled, I gotten used at how some nights some people would call her to check on her. Most calls would come from a red haired girl which she introduced to me one time, her name was Erza and she was a pretty okay person and then there was another petite blue haired girl named, Levy. She was always with this brooding iron dragon that they gladly introduced me to. And promised a good match when we met. She got some interesting circle of friends, I could say that. When she didn't answer when I called her, I yelled again. A few minutes, with still no answer and with the lacrima still ringing loudly. Getting up from bed, I picked up the comm, thinking that this may be Erza or maybe Levy. I answered and was greeted by a man with spiky blonde hair, a lightning scar across his left eye and piercing blue eyes bore into me. "What took you so long Blon….. Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled, looking quite surprised. Great start. I give him that. Also confuse and taken aback, since I didn't expect a man to call Lucy. Is he her boyfriend? Somehow that made me feel sick at my stomach. What did I eat earlier? "I repeat, Who the FUCKED are you?" He said angrily. I could almost see the veins popping in his head. Angry much bro? "Hey!" I started which was not a good one. I agree. "Hey yourself! Who are you and where is Lucy?" he was almost screaming at this point. "Okay, let's calm down for a bit." I said calmly. I can sense his anger coming off from the other side of the screen. I can also feel that this guy may be a dragon slayer. His over protectiveness is a bit too much, not normal for a human. "Lucy's here, she's taking a bath, and judging by how long she is there she might have already drown herself" I joke, and I guess that was not a good joke since the man looked alarmed more than ever and yelled at me to barge in. I followed his instructions, not wanting to hear the man yell at me for another time and ran across the room and slam at the bathroom door, opening the closed door almost breaking it from its hinges. "What the hell?! Trevor?!" she yelled startled at my sudden intrusion. She was just wearing a towel and I could've sworn she looked heavenly, with those perfect curves and that big breast. The towel was just barely hanging and I could easily remove it if I want to. I broke out of my thoughts when something hard hit me at my head. Making me step back. "GET OUT PERVERT!" She yelled. Pervert? Where? Was someone trying to peek at Lucy? I was at my train of thoughts when another thing hit me in the head. "I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed at me. "LUCY! Is that you?!" I then remembered the man in the lacrima. I quickly tossed the device to Lucy and ran out. Getting away from her wrath.

That wasn't good. No shit. Lucy stayed a few more minutes at the somehow close bathroom and heard her talking to the man which I learned his name was Laxus. And said man being his big brother and all, which had me sighing in relief, for what reason? I wasn't sure. After a few more minutes I heard the comm went dead and Lucy went out fully clothed this time in her pajamas. As she stepped out, she stood a few meters away from me, her hands on her hips and brows raise. I couldn't help but feel guilty earlier, so I got up gotten to my knees and bowed saying my apology.

"What are you doing?" She asks, making me look up in confusion. This is how people apologize right? I told her that, she just sighs and plopped down in front of me, her legs crossed, she had her cheeks rested on her right hand. "Keep kneeling" she ordered and I just followed, sitting on my knees and placing both arms on my legs, my back straight. "A simple sorry is enough, what you're doing is too much." she said. "Besides, I already had the confusion cleared up and Laxus already calmed down. Next time just try not to mess with someone else's stuff." She said. I just nodded. "Alright you're forgiven." She stood up, dusting her butt and going to her bed. I still continued kneeling, looking at her actions as she went to bed and shuts the light besides her and sleep. I stayed at that position for a few more minutes before standing up and hovering over her sleeping form. She fell asleep that instantly, then she must be really tired today. There was a strand of hair covering her face, and I reach out to move it aside, tucking it behind her ear. She looks perfect, ethereal like an angel, I continued staring for a few more minutes before feeling like a total creep and then just went to bed.

* * *

*Lucy POV*

I woke up and stretch, a yawn escaping my lips as I sit up and rub the sleep off my eyes. I look around, it was still early at around 5 am in the morning. I've gotten used to waking up at this time to start my daily routine. Jogging, magic training and then mastering new techniques. I look over at Trevor's bed and was a bit surprised to see his bed fixed this early in the morning. Usually he would wake up at around 7 am and starts his day with a large breakfast. He must have gotten hungry or something and went out. That probably is it. I got up and went to the bathroom to change to my training clothes.

I was jogging around the forest when I felt the all too familiar green magic. I headed over the direction and I entered a clearing, sure enough I saw boulders, lots of it, being tossed or either floating around. And in the middle of that was Trev. He was shirtless and was just wearing training short. Sweat covered his muscular body as he shifted around, flinging and playing with the boulders. His body stretches making his muscles defined more and I notice how the small beads of sweat slide through his white skins. My mouth suddenly felt dry and had this urge of wanting to lick my tongue across that Adonis body. I snapped, noticing where my thoughts were going. I can't possibly be thinking something like that with him, no. Maybe I was still just half asleep even though having jog a good amount of time.

I looked around and stayed, watching him do his magic training. All the while being fascinated at his own strength. A few minutes later he stopped, ending his training then looked back at me. At this point I was just sitting on a tree branch besides where he had his things set aside. I grab his towel and threw it at him, he caught it easily and wiped the sweat of his face first then his body. Which made me stare at for a brief moment before looking away, my face flushing.

"Morning." He said

"Good morning. Your up early this time." I replied back still looking away. He was shuffling with the things he had with him and grab a fresh new shirt which he, thankfully, put on. I let out a sigh and look at Trev, him being decent now. "I had to, I need to keep up with my magic and stay fit." He sat beside me, his elbows resting on his knees, arms holding the towel. "And what about you? What brings you here?" He asked. "Just the usual morning jog. I notice your magic so I came over to watch." A comfortable silence fell on us and we just sat, satisfied. Before the silence was broken by a grumbling stomach and an embarrassed Trevor looking away, the same hand resting and scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Have you found any jobs yet?" Trev asked looking bored, I scoffed. "Instead of asking me the same questions, why not help look for one?" I offered to which he sighed and stood up to start looking. We were at an adventurers lounge set up near the town's hall. This is where most rogue mages, knights and treasure hunters stays at, to either find a job or trade information. Since there are still numbers of people who prefer travelling alone, the new council has offered to open up a recruitment tavern at each town for jobs to be posted which can be taken by wanderers. And since most jobs are just being left out by some mages guild due to lack of people in the guild or none of it ever gotten their interest to do, thus they opened up such a place for rogues can still find work, and here we are looking for one one to take. But it seems most of them had little reward and I was looking for something that may give a little extra for our expenses. "What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Any simple job that pays around 200,000 jewels." I said, not looking away from the board. "How about this then?" He offered, making me look at the flyer he had on hand.

"Help wanted: Goblin extermination. Goblins have been interrupting and attacking travellers and merchant killing and taking their spoils. Need to wipe out the whole goblin hoard. Rewards: 250,000 Jewels." That was written on the flyer. 250,000 jewels just to exterminate some goblins. This is a pretty good job. Goblins are more like human creatures but with lesser intelligence. They act on instinct mostly and hardly had anything to be scared of. They don't hold any magic properties. Except for those shamans, that can use low tier spells, but besides that, there's nothing to be worried about. I nodded and took the paper from him going to the front desk to register the job. The clerk just looked at me worriedly before stamping the paper, sending me off.

* * *

We were standing at thick tree branches. Hiding our presence as we had spotted the location, or the den where the goblins had taken residence in. It was a small cave, no guards outside, and assuming from this point, no lights as well comes inside the cave. So it would be fighting blindly in the dark. Goblins may have an advantage in this, with their special feature of being able to see clearly in the dark, could be one reason why most adventurers fail at exterminating them. I looked at Trevor and he was in focus. Using his detection skills. I never notice but his ability to detect and sense living things within a mile radius is a high tier type magic in comparison to other detection magic. But this ability was an innate, something that is already given being an earth dragon. His eyes were close as he looked into the numbers of our enemy. Minutes later he opened his eyes to look back at me.

"So how many?" I asked.

"Not much, approximately twenty three of them. One has magic. So I'm assuming that's what you were referring to as the Shaman." He said and I nodded. "Knowing the shaman won't be hard to beat, the only thing is darkness is their natural environment, so going inside is definitely a no. Its giving them much advantage, knowing its their den as well, traps could be laid out. So I thought, that rather fighting them in the dark where they had an upper hand, why not bring them out instead." I told him.

"Can you use earthquake magic?" I ask and he nodded. "Good, then use that to bring them out. Make sure to shake them good. Then Sagittarius will shoot them down." I said grinning. He smirk back then jump down to the solid ground. "Hold on to something." He warned before placing both hands on the ground and a green magic circle appeared. "Earth dragon's shock wave" he chanted and a magnitude 5 earthquake shook the ground, making the cave rumble and almost collapse and making me almost fall to the ground if I didn't hold to the tree branch. I silently asked for Sagittarius and he came out. A bow in hand, ready to aim at any moment. Soon enough the goblins scrambled to get out, and one by one, they fall the moment they were on sight as Sagittarius release a fury of arrow. Shooting them at their hearts or head shooting them. The last one that fell down, as I counted was the 22nd, there was still one last goblin.

We waited, Trevor continued shaking the earth, but instead of the goblin running out. Lightning flash that flew at great speed and was directed at Trev. The lightning made contact and a small explosion was created when it hit Trevor. I looked at his location and waited for the smoke to clear out. Relief came over me as I saw him still in the same position both arms at the ground and was unscathed. This must be the earth dragons defensive abilities. Earth magic is mostly known for it strong defenses, now that I think about it, wouldn't it be more as an advance type if it was an earth dragon slayer? I had to ask him about that later. The shaman later on revealed itself. He was wearing human bones as armor with ragged cloth over his body. A makeshift staff of bones and a tree branch to make out his magic staff. Sagittarius pointed an arrow but I held a hand out to stopped him. Trevor stood from where he was and walk to the clearing facing the shivering goblin mage. Cracking his knuckles as he walked. The goblin stepped back a bit, feeling the tremendous power coming of from Trevor, if you had lower magic power, you'd be suffocating at how strong his magic aura is. The goblin shaman, seems to have resistance to it though, but that didn't help him much. Knowing the huge difference in power.

He sprinted, running away from Trev. And I could see him smirk at the goblin, he stomped his feet creating a wall that block the goblin's path. And he lunges at the enemy, said enemy tried sending magic bullets, but just like earlier, it didn't even left a mark at him. Reaching the last enemy he sent a devastating punch that knock it out of consciousness, falling to the ground with a thud. He looked back at me, with a grin on his face "Nice work Lu!" he shouted at and I just shook my head.

* * *

"So what was that magic you use to block off the attack." I asked while we were walking back to the town to claim our reward. "Another innate ability that blocks lower tier magic." he said simply. "It's called earth dragons skin."

"So it only blocks that level of magic?" I asked again

"Well for now that is. If I have my magic expand and increase, I should be able to block off medium type tier magic by then."

"Isn't that cheating?" I questioned him, the ability itself is a cheat. If he kept expanding his magic he can block off any kind of attacks if he became that strong. "Well not really, it takes a lot of training and effort to increase this skill. Besides it took me eleven years to get immunity with lower type magic." That surprised me "That long?"

"Yep, Terra had me started training on that when I was 10 years old, she only told me sometime that I should be able to block lower type magic and effects." he explained further. "Thought so" I said.

"So where are we headed next?" He asked this time. "The key still points southward, so the next town by south." I replied.

"Which is?" he inquired. "Valor" I smiled at him, and seeing the tavern as well I sprinted leaving him a good meters behind before shouting. "Last one there has to cook dinner" I giggled and he started running after hearing that. Yelling something about being unfair. Well it doesn't matter if he'll catch up in a minute, surely, he's faster than me. Besides, he doesn't know how to cook so that means I still have to do it. I giggled again.


	3. The recuitment

Somewhere, deep in the forest, two figures sprint in incredible speed, chasing of a huge flowery like monster, jumping to and from trees, and rampaging all while, escaping from its pursuers. It would send off its vines every now and then to attack the offenders, who easily dodges it and or cut the vines, as for the other attacker, with her scissors like blades. Earning a shriek of anger and pain from the flower monster. The other man would also send out spikes made from earth to attack the monster, but like how they effectively dodge its attack, so does the monster by intercepting it with its vines.

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

"Damn, he dodges it again." Trevor cursed, as the attack was still ineffective.

"How are you sure it's a he?" Lucy asks. "It could be a she, with the flower thing and all"

"Let's... not talk about its gender for now and more killing please." He answered back looking all serious. Sending another volley of spikes, which was, yet again blocked by the monster. He cursed again at that.

"How good is this one, it wasn't in the description that it was going to be more intelligent as how they made it appear." Lucy said.

"Yeah, no wonder they had the price raise and those other adventurers killed. They didn't expect it to be like this!" He almost whined, truth be told, if they had known, they wouldn't have let those other wanderers take this job. And without actual knowledge about the monster's stats, they may have misinterpreted it as something weak and let lower level adventurers take the job, which in turn, ended up pretty badly. They had about two groups of travelers take this mission, one was killed and the other, gladly they escape when they learn the difference in strength but were badly injured, and all because of this monster. So then after that, they never let anyone take the job, not unless you're on a higher rank and have change the reward price to increase in a million jewels.

When we came to Valor yesterday, we didn't expect to expend all of our travelling funds that fast so we took the route to the adventurer's tavern when we set foot on the town. Soon enough, when we entered the building, the receptionist notice us, most likely she noticed me, and rush towards us. Asking if we were taking a job, which I slowly nod at her a bit confuse yes, and then she had presented this to us. Mission to kill a large flowery monster that has been attacking and taking people from the city, and the casualties has been already too high to let this just sit by idly. And so here we are, trying to exterminate something that the people had tagged as dangerous and urgent, well what monster isn't?

I shook my head, taking that thought away and focus on our prey, running away from us with incredibly speed. We can barely keep up with its speed, if we, or more likely, Trevor isn't shooting shards of earth to it distract it and to slow its actions.

"There's going to be a clearing up ahead. We can hold it again in that location and finish it off." He informed and I nodded. We did try, well Trevor tried to hold it down, but the damn thing, despite being big, was slippery, so he couldn't get a hold of the monster, and kept escaping in our grasps before we could exterminate it.

"Hold it again; I'll have Virgo sent out to support you on restraining it." And as if on cue, the maid spirit appeared beside me with a flash of light.

"Did you need assistance on something, princess?" She asked monotonously. She was matching our speed, jumping to and from the branches as well.

"Yes, I need you to dive down, we'll try to give you as much opening as we can, and if you see a chance, go and take it. Make sure to send it flying and support Trev on restraint." After I gave her the orders, she nodded and at the last branch, she took a diving pose and jump to the ground, disappearing into the earth.

"Heads up, its preparing for an attack, it noticed the clearing so it would most likely try to lose us in there." He warned and I nodded. When the clearing was on sight, the monster did sent out all of its vines to us, using the last tree as well as a boost to dash and escape. But it was kind of futile, I went head on, with Cancer dress still on and the scissor blades on hand, I jumped forward, spinning around in the process and effectively cutting all the vines which made the monster surprised and screeched in pain. Making it lose its speed and fell on the clearing. I stopped on a branch after that, kneeling.

Trevor jumped from behind me and into the clearing. His hands spread out wide and when he landed, he slammed both fists to the ground, whilst yelling the spell. "Earth dragon: Iron Fortress." Walls of earth erupted from the ground covering the clearing in high walls. An enclosed space with high earth walls that covers and separated the trees from the open clearing, it covers the entire area like a Colosseum, effectively making escape impossible. Before the whole place closes in, I jump inside and stood beside Trevor, who slowly stands from his position.

The flower monster was flailing wildly at the loss of its tentacle like vines, spraying green goo from the sliced parts.

"Let's end it here." He said besides me, this would be the third time he said that. First two having the monster slipped from his grasp, that gotten him rather frustrated, I wanted to tease him about that but I agree with him, we had to have this ended as soon as possible, since both of us were running low on magic, which would turn out to be quite dangerous if this situation is still not settled. A few seconds pass, the vines grew back to normal, and were whipping around him. It turned back towards us and I could've sworn if it has eyes, it would be glaring daggers at us right now.

"Get ready; he'll do a full frontal attack." He warned.

"He?" I asked back smirking; he whipped his head at me to glare for a second before returning his focus at the monster.

"Just do what you needed to do." He said nonchalantly, ignoring me and just prioritizing the monster in front.

"Fine fine. But I still think it's a girl." I said, a giggle escaping my lips as he groans in irritation.

"Whatever that makes you sleep at night, Lu" He said and lunges forward instead of waiting for it to make its move, he went straight for the monster, aiming to launch an attack. The flower monster, reacted as quickly as it can, sending its vines towards Trevor. In this condition, the attack would hit him directly, given the position he is at and he won't have a chance to dodge as well. I thought this would be dangerous and my body tenses up and tried to get ready.

The vines went straight, and as fast, but Trev doesn't seem to even flinch rather, he looked dead ahead, his sight focus on the monster. "Earth Dragon: Black Armor" Black metallic like earth covered his arms like gauntlet and his body with a full plate armor, enhancing his already armored boots and his head armor that still shows his face but the black earth like things shown on the sides of his face making somewhat a head gear, like the ones used in sparring.

The vines that were directed at him, was just deflected easily by his armored body, not even leaving a dent. He continued his pursuit, and cast another move. He dashed and disappeared from the thin air and reappeared in front of the monster. "Earth dragon: Wild Rush". At the words his body tackled the monsters that sent the target flying and crashing over the wall. Dust smoke formed at the impact, covering the monster. Vines shot out from the smoke suddenly, flying towards Trevor, even though he was still clad in armor, I still rushed in and cut the vines, earning another ear piercing screech from the enemy. The cloud dust has settled and showed us our target. It was a bit weakened due to the attack from earlier but it was quickly regenerating as well and still standing up.

"Let's end this with your strongest attack" He said behind me, and I could feel him flex his muscles and stretches his arms as he prepared to cast another spell. I nodded my head and prepared as well taking my stance and closing my eyes, concentrating my magic. The monster, as I could sense, gained back its balance launch quickly towards us.

"Earth dragon: Iron Fortress" He said again and a single block of earthen wall emerge in front of me, making the monster crash at the wall instead and again losing its balance. The timing was perfect as Virgo emerges from the ground and sent a strong kick that sent the enemy flying in the air. She jumped back besides Trevor behind me and place her hands on the ground, same as Trevor while they both cast their restraining spells.

"Earth magic: Spica Lock"

"Earth dragon: Death Grip"

They both yelled at the same time, and as the spell mixed and does it magic. A number of boulders sent flying towers the flower monster caging it in a sphere like prison. They took hold of the monster as best as they could since, even being restrained it was still trying to get away with its unbelievable strength.

Opening my eyes, the sphere or earth was just floating a few feet in front of me, placing both my blades in front of me, and connecting them to form a giant scissors blade. I took a hold of the handle while slashing vertically at the giant ball, then sliding the scissors to my left and turning around to deliver another horizontal slash to it. "Cross Scissors" I shouted. And the huge ball of earth was cut in a cross like manner, the rock breaking as well through the spell. Green goo spurted everywhere evident that the monster has been sliced in four and raining its goo on us. The rocks crashed down making a small cloud of dust. When the dust settled, all you could see was the remains of the monster at the piles of rocks scattered.

I dropped down to my knees, exhausted. I let out a sigh, suddenly feeling the burning in my muscles through all those running and fighting. I felt Virgo close her own gate and went back to the spirit world, and another presence plopped down beside me on my right side, a warm hand rested on my left shoulder and holds me firmly before pulling me towards the person sitting beside me. Making me blush a bit. He always does this, for what reason...

"That was fun, let's do another hunting mission." It's because he's amused and not because he likes me or something like that. I don't know why most dragon slayers or maybe why all dragon slayers are this dense. Does he also not know personal space? As I kept blushing under his strong arms that was draped over my shoulders, he just kept laughing loudly. Showing how he had so much fun over that. He usually does that when he's having fun regardless. Another thing I learned about him. And since I was a bit tired I just let him do what he wants and rested, trying to get my energy back.

It's a bit unfair sometimes that I'm the only one getting embarrassed at this. I need to make my revenge somehow. I looked up at his face and noticed something, and somehow things just clicked in my head, while still in the same position. And he was still talking animatedly at how the mission worked well. He would usually talked about it this much since he hasn't been with much actual fighting, but nevertheless he's good at the field. I gently place my hand on his right thigh. Placing it there firmly and gripping a bit, that which stopped him from talking and looked at me with wide eyes, mouth slightly hanging open, I looked up at him with innocent eyes. And lean my head forward slightly to his, he seemed to get his senses back and looked at me as intensely as well. An emotion, one that seems to be familiar to me but I couldn't put out what it was, in his green eyes, as they focused on mine. A red tint of blush covers his across cheeks. His grip on my shoulder tightened as well, following my every move as my body leaned further. I was a bit closer when I saw him swallow hard and looked back I could feel him nervous around me, but that one emotion I couldn't place seems more stronger than him being nervous.

I can't help but be drown in that, his eyes just seemed to show much emotion that, I almost whined at how unfair at how he could make feel even without trying, shaking my thoughts I continued forward, raising my other hand to reach out to his left cheek, and I gently place it there, cupping his cheeks which he rested lightly on my hand, I could almost feel the edges of his lips tried to curve to a smile, one that had butterflies fluttering in my stomach, no. I mustn't think like that, I must exact my revenge.

Brushing my thumb across his cheeks, his face heated up a bit more. I pinch something out from his left cheeks and turned as quickly putting on a monotonous face while saying. "There's a caterpillar on your face" I looked back at him, eyes monotonous, like how Virgo usually does. He was just there looking with wide eyes mouth slightly agape and red flushing his face.

"Wh-what?" He stammered. I took that as my queue and stood up walking back to the direction of the town, a victorious smile on my face as I left the blushing dragon behind.

* * *

*Trevor's POV*

We were back at the hotel. We headed back earlier to the tavern to get our reward and checked in at a hotel. And Lucy, she is taking her damn time washing in the bathroom. I couldn't forget about what happened earlier, her face was so close and so perfect at that exact moment that I almost felt like the world just stopped and it was just the two of us. I would be stupid if I didn't find the girl attractive, but how could I say that when we just met, and she's not that kind of girl, and I'm still trying to learn more about her, before even making any moves, what that'd be, I don't know for sure. But she was so close earlier that I could not forget her beautiful face inching closer to mine. Those pink attractive lips just wanting to be devoured. Damn, I want to kiss those lips. Just thinking back about earlier I felt my heart flutter a bit and my stomach do a flip, I must be getting hungry, so I shake all those thoughts away and just continued lying in my bed. "Damn" I cursed; I should stop thinking things like that. At that time, the bathroom door opened, and Lucy came out, wearing her usual clothes. Black short shorts and her slightly overlarge pink hoodie. She usually had fingerless gloves with it and matches with her black boots. Even though it was just simple, she still adorable and cute. Wait.. what did I just think of that?

I sat up from the bed, stared at her as she walks around the room, getting herself ready. She said she wanted to check the shops earlier on our walk back, so I suggested maybe eating out instead of room service. She needs to check that maybe if the key she was looking for is somewhere among the magic shops around here. Since her key hasn't responded to her as of late, not showing any other directions to go to. So we thought that maybe it was in Valor. When we asked her cross spirit, he gave her a quite vague answer. Saying that there was something important here that needs to be found. Not saying what it was, so assuming that it was something important to be found we thought it might be the key. If it was then that means the adventure that we are supposed to go to would end. Would she leave me behind since she already found what she needed? No, that's not Lucy.

We are seated somewhere in town at a famous dinner, good thing there weren't many people around too at this time. But seeing as how late it is, that may be the case. The trip around the shops weren't any good as well. There weren't any keys like what she was looking for is being sold, not even silver keys were found at the shops we visited. After the fifth store we gotten to, we just stopped looking from there, and suggested to just shop some cloths, that which she dragged me from boutique to boutiques, saying that the clothes I had on my pack were already worn out and needs to be changed.

I looked around me and noticed that the whole place was almost empty, except for the old man sitting in the corner talking with his granddaughter. Other than them it was just the waitress, scrolling through her Lacrima comms, and the chef that you can see on the small window over the counter. I looked down at the table and stared at the white snowman thing that Lucy said was a dog after running off to the restroom. The supposed dog was shaking wildly making me look cautiously. Is he okay? Why does he shakes so much? is it cold? I thought, feeling nervous all the while looking a bit cautious at the spirit, if something were to happen to him Lucy would be mad. The dog seemed to notice me staring and look up at me before he tried standing up, and run off to the side of the table, close to the window where Lucy left her bag. It rummages through it trying to look for something before pulling out a large lollipop, then running back at the same position he had earlier, which is in front of me. Before sitting back down and sucking at the lollipop. Curiosity gets the better of me; I reached out and pat it on its head, and was surprise at how soft it was, like a marshmallow. I couldn't help myself, and kept on petting the dog.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Lucy said besides me. I looked at her she was sitting beside me and then smiled. I notice the seat in front being taken and occupied by two other people. One is a pink haired girl, her short hair was cut like a boy's hair but her bangs were long, almost covering her left eye, her black eyes gleamed with excitement. The other guy was raven haired a cross like scar was marred below his left eye and then another through his forehead. He had green eyes that looked too serious. They were both wearing a uniform; the guy's consisted of black high neck, long sleeves shirt, with an insignia sewn in the right chest, he wore the same black tight pants that I wore, the one Lucy bought and picked for me today and combat boots. The girl wore the same insignia, but her top was a sleeveless hoodie match with her short shorts and black combat boots and finger less gloves.

"Where did you picked these people?" I asked, not realizing how rude that may have gone out.

"I didn't pick these people out. They were looking for me." She said back with emotionless eyes, before looking back at the two. The other two seemed amused at that. "Sorry about that Mest and Taliyah-san. He's not just good with talking with people."

"That's fine Lu-chan, I always knew you were going to be with someone that is rough. So I expected this much. So how long have you been dating?" The girl Taliyah said making me choke hard, one to which Lucy has to reach her hands out to rub me slightly in the back, and a cough coming from the other man.

"Let's not have this kind of topic for now. Miss Taliyah, I believe the only reason I let you have this much time regardless of our schedule being busy is because you came in to scout these two." The Mest guy scolds, before looking back at us seriously. Taliyah sigh and did so as well. We were quite curious as to what they were after.

"You're recruiting us?" Lucy questioned.

"Before we start with that let me introduce ourselves first properly to your companion Lucy." Mest said "My name is Mest Gryder also known as Doranbolt. I am the new acting general of the newly reformed rune knights that work under the new council and the representative that have picked and assisted on creating the new council, I would mostly talked for them. The Council is now comprised members are not fully affiliated with magic but rather has great background in the fields of work in regards to adventurers and guilds, other high mages and experienced strategist and so. Some of them are knights and adventurers the others are mages. I am currently with one of the 12 members of the newly reformed council. This is—"He was cut off during that time by the girl sitting next to him.

"Heya mates, my names Taliyah Knights. Just call me big sister you two or Taliyah Onee-san would sound better." She smiled at that and giggles. "We already know Lucy, who might you be?" she shifted her gaze to me.

"The names Trevor, Trevor Cledwyn. And I am an earth dragon slayer." I said proudly, one that made the other too look at me in surprise.

"Another dragon slayer. How'd you stumbled into him Lucy?" Mest asked.

"Quite a long story"

"Then let's cut to the chase to shorten this boring meeting. I want to chat more with Lu-chan." Taliyah said.

"I don't think that's fine Taliyah-nee, you should be more responsible now that you are part of the council." Lucy scolded the air headed girl.

"Teehee, sorry Lu-chan. I just missed you so much; you never write me letters all these years, the old man was even grumpier that you never visited him." She said something that made me wonder if she was a relative of Lucy. I looked at her and she notice me, looking lost like a puppy. "She was one of the first person I met during the time I was travelling to join a guild. They took me in when they found me injured at the forest near their town one time and nurse me to health. Garen, her dad is a retired adventurer and has been in the town that time acting as the chief guard and trains the next generation of adventurer and knights. He's a really cool knight and was my first teacher as well. I think I will visit him sometime after we left this town Taliyah-nee." She said smiling, so she had someone trained her before with her magic, I somehow want to meet this person if Lucy says that he's a really strong knight.

"So long story short, Lu-chan is my precious little sister who ventured out into the world and became a mage. Anyways, I am currently one of the twelve pillars that govern and overlooks, through all the rules and laws in magic. As you know the council is still regaining its strength due to the last members of the council all being assassinated and killed, thus the reformation of the new council. Because of the new embodiment of the people who rules and oversees the uses of magic, we are still unprepared for everything. Even with the amount of Rune knights that are still active under our command, we still loose when it comes to power."

"Why the need to have so much power, when the council itself is already a powerful constitute among the guilds, both mages and adventurers, regardless of the numbers that you command?" Lucy inquired.

"That may be so, but we are powerful because of the title but only to those who are in the light, the legal guilds." I saw Lucy scrunched her brows in confusion; I wasn't doing much better since this system is quite unfamiliar with me so all I can do is to listen to the discussion.

"There shouldn't be much threat now since Fairytail has defeated the last group of the Balam Alliance, Tartaros."

"I understand that, however, during the seven years that you have been frozen in time Lucy, many other guilds have risen up in ranks and becomes more powerful, during those times, we were only able to prevent them from causing so much havoc and keep balance in between these two forces, due to the help of the other light guilds, but that was all that we could do." Mest explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The new guilds that stands at the top this time is not like any of the strongest guild that formed the Balam Alliance, it feels like they are real demons compared to Tartaros. Their power feels ominous and different compared." Mest answered.

"And not only that, they have been doing experiments, illegal trading and many more that was under the nose of the council. A lot of threat happening and danger seems to lurk just around the corners. And with the council currently starting out, we can only do so much looking at how fragile we are right now, it may be possible to be attacked at any moment, that's why we need powers in group. An elite force that works under each members of the council that carries out missions to protect the light and balance of the world."

"So you are forming groups to say, compensate for that?" I asked again

"Yes, but not just any group of mages, but one that has high magical capabilities and strength. To be honest, when we step in this city I felt both of your magic and saw how strong it is, so I had most of my supposed meetings canceled to get to you guys, who would have thought I'd stumbled in to Lu-chan."

"So that's why you pursued us, because you wanted us to contribute and be a part of this?" Lucy said, more like talking to herself.

"Yes that is true, the members that work under the council member would be compensated accordingly and they had to act under the council member that hired them, and they only take missions from that council member. On some occasions the other members may partake on a mission from another council, depending on the mission being passed."

"So there would be collaboration with the other members and teams." Lucy asked, her face looks serious this time, and she seems to want to take the offer. Compensation and working with Lucy under special treatment as well. I let my thoughts linger on those.

"Yes there would be, if there are big missions coming."

"So who are the other teams?" I asked.

"I do apologize but I am not able to disclose any further information not unless you are to partake on this. This would be for the security and protection of the other members who had taken participation in. All I can tell you is that only two out of the twelve teams have been formed as of yet." Doranbolt said with cautious.

"I understand, this must be tough on you guys."

"That's right; this is a bit tough for us, so why don't you join now Lu-chan then we can also bond every time we get to." Taliyah said making the three of us sweat dropped. I looked at Lu and she seems to be contemplating on this seriously. She noticed me staring and look at me curiously, I just gave her a smile before looking back at the two. I could sense that they were a bit desperate, knowing the level of magic, both Lucy and I have, it is quite strong and powerful, not that I am bragging or anything. And knowing that, they needed to have strong people to execute their missions for them, but I will only go if she ever goes. I can't let her go alone.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia and Trevor Cledwyn, how do you feel about working under the magic council?"

"I'm sorry Trevor but you don't have to follow me on this if you don't want to. And I accept your offer, I will join the team." Lucy answered guess I have no choice.

"You don't have to be sorry; I can't just leave you alone doing dangerous mission by yourself." She seemed surprised at my. "Besides you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. So I'll be in your care again." I smiled at her and she seemed to lighten at that and smiled back. I felt my cheeks heat up at how radiant her smile was towards me, I looked away feeling the blush on my face.

"Awwww, you guys are cute, now that is done, waiter?" Taliyah cooed and yelled at the waiter to take our orders. She is really a bit of an airhead. They were all laughing while Lucy tried to deny how I am not her boyfriend, something that made me disappointed with, though I don't get why. I looked at Plue and place my focus on just him; I was neglecting him a bit during the conversation. I was about to pat him in his head again, when he looked up with the same eyes and a what like a smirk formed on his lips, while he look at his master then back at me. And I swear that the spirit was wagging its brows at me. Damn, even this thing is teasing me. Well at least everything seemed to have turned out fine. Until a loud explosion was heard at a nearby building and smoke covers everything.


	4. The humonculus

The whole place dark, smoke covered the area, clouding all vision of the place. I didn't know what happened, all I knew was that we were having a nice conversation, when a large explosion from the next building came off. The strong explosion impacted this building as well, and as unprepared as I was, I was sent flying a bit from the strong force. Now I'm still in the middle of this place or somewhere close by, I can tell by that because of the smoke, but with every passing second, the smoke seems to get thicker. Clouding my vision further, my senses seem to dull since all I could whiff was the burning smell of the smoke which affected my breathing badly. My eyes seem to burn as well, and all I could hear was the screams and yells of other people around, close by. I need to regroup and find Lucy; she must have gotten hurt with that explosion. I need to find her, so I tried yelling for her name.

"LUCY!" I yelled, trying to call out to her.

"LUCY!" I yelled again, trying to do as much but my lungs were already hurting from the smoke.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I tried again. Coughing a bit, my vision seemed to be hazy. My body feels weak; and I stumbled, falling to the floor coughing from the smoke. "Lucy….." the last words I muttered before I fell unconscious.

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

There was a huge explosion then the next thing I knew I was already outside of the place, Mest must have reacted quickly and had me ported out, Taliyah, got herself out of the building before the explosion's force impacted our location. I looked around people were panicking running among the street due to the explosion. I looked further, trying to find a certain person.

"Where's Trevor?" I asked the other two who were trying to calm the town's people. They both looked at me before looking around to find the hulking man, but he wasn't anywhere close to being found. Then I heard someone yell my name. I tried to find where the voice is coming. Another shout caught my attention and had my head whipped to the building we were just in. I wasn't sure that I heard it right and if it was coming from that place so I tried to tune out my surroundings and focus on that building. Another shout came and confirmed my doubts, he must still be inside. I rushed to the building. He's an idiot for staying there, what makes him think that I'm still inside? I doubled my speed since I didn't hear another shout coming from him.

Once I had gotten in the whole building was covered in thick smoke, and it would be quite hard looking for him in this situation, using with my senses to track magic, I closed my eyes quickly and tried to focus on his magic. I searched through the area looking for the familiar feel of his magic and I could sense him somewhere in the middle of the room near the counter. I rushed forward where I could sense him with his magic. And saw him lying on the ground unconscious. I moved besides him kneeling down. He was still breathing, but it seems like he's not doing any better as the seconds pass by.

"Taurus!" I shouted and the bull spirit arrives ready and alert, I looked up to him and he seemed to understand as he positioned himself to pick up the man. With a grunt, he threw him on his shoulder and we exited out of the burning place.

"Taurus set him down here" I asked Taurus when we were a good few meters out and away from the burning building. He placed the unconscious man on the ground, and I rushed in to check him properly. He looked to be in much pain and breathing hard, sweat formed at his forehead all still unconscious..

"Thanks for your help Taurus, you can go back now." I told my spirit, and he does his pervy farewell before fading in golden light.

"Gemini!" I called for my other spirit and they appeared clinging on my back, each on each side of my shoulder and they stare at the man before them. "I need emergency mimic, turn into Wendy." Giving them the instruction they floated and joined hands together before a cloud of smoke covers them as they turned into Wendy. I felt the sudden draw back on my magic, this is another spell that they master, though Gemini could only hold onto 2 transformation and that changing to another loses one of the two transformation they hold onto and keep the current form they have and they can only transform to another person if they touch that person. But with the training we've gone through, they master another trick that allows them to turn into any person in my memory but the magic it takes a lot like summoning another spirit. That's why we called it emergency mimic for that sole reason.

Gemini quickly rushed to treat Trevor. Using the same magic that Wendy uses, as her hands glow and the spell works it magic to heal Trevor. I looked at him worriedly, it was the first time he collapse like that, he never shown any weakness before. He showed so much resistance with a lot of magic, he usually kept his body fit, so why now? Gemini let out a sigh, and let her hand fall besides her.

"How is he?" I asked. They look at me in Wendy's eyes before explaining the condition.

"It's nothing fatal, this is just something that affects and weakens his magic. Or more like his trait as an earth dragon." they said.

"What do you mean?" I asked further.

"His magic as an earth dragon doesn't just revolve around the earth that you are standing on right now. It goes to everything that is on earth to the trees and nature around us. And anything that pollutes that nature is likely a poison for him, since he was standing back there in the middle of the room, covered in black smoke it could have been fatal for him. As a normal person that would affect his immune system, but added that how his magic works, and which he weakens per passing second… it's a good thing you got there in time"

"I… I see, what do I need to do now?" I asked looking at the man, concerned at his well being.

"You could give him CPR" They both said; now back in their original form. Holding into a transformed state doubles the magic they take while holding their gate open.

"A.. a... C- CPR?!" I screamed, realizing what they meant. My face heated at the thought of giving mouth to mouth to Trevor. I unconsciously looked at his lips and gulped. His lips looks appealing, it was slightly apart and moist. I lick my own lips and blushed. What the hell am I thinking, no he doesn't specifically needed that treatment no right? I looked back at the two spirits, and they were giggling to themselves. Those two….

"Come over here you two!" I yelled at them, still flustered about the exchange. I chase after the two who floated around, running away whilst giggling. These two have been quite the troublemaker these past months, but I felt relieved at that, that the spirits are becoming more open and showing more of them. I didn't realize the smile forming on my lips as I chased the two down.

"If ya have the time and energy to play around, why not use that to help the people out!" Taliyah suddenly yelled, making me and both Gemi and Mini to stop in our tracks. She was glaring at us and a dark aura surrounded her.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I saluted at her and rush off to the side to help.

"Besides, we still got company.." She said then turned towards the building on fire. A black shadow rose from the burning building and let out an ear piercing screech.

"Wh- what is that?" I asked.

"It's an enhanced and modified human. The reason we are on this town." Taliyah said briefly before moving forward, cracking her knuckles as she takes her pose. I looked at Mest who was just besides me, a questioningly look on my face.

He let out a sigh before continuing the explanation. "Modified humans, former humans that were experimented on they've been infusing the attributes of a demon to turn the perfect warrior. This was also the cause of a lot of missing people for the past months. We just determined that one of the top dark guilds has been conducting these experiments." He looked at me before continuing. "We call them Homunculi." I gulped, this is scary and quite terrifying, to think that that was a human before. Then my attention drifted back to the monster, he jumped out of the flames and landed at the front of the building. It was huge and its skin was black. His face was morphed and it has no eyes and ears. It was larger than Elfman, its muscles bulges every now and then, is this really a human before?

It noticed Taliyah, and quickly rushes over to her; I was quite surprised at its speed despite it being large, in mere seconds it was already in front of her, its fist was raised and ready to land a blow. In that moment, all I noticed was how she smirks and dust cloud covers the place she was standing.

"Taliyah!" I screamed and almost ran to her position but Mest raised his hand, stopping me in my tracks. "If you knew her you wouldn't get in her way" I blink at that and looked back to where she was standing. "There was a shining light, almost blinding. And she was standing, impassive and her body was turned into diamond, her left hand raised and caught the monsters hand." I was about to praise her in that moment, but one look at her face, made me shut my mouth. She looked scarier than Erza and Mira combined. Mest seemed to have noticed my sudden change in emotion as I held back my excitement and awe. He just nodded at me in understanding and I nodded back as well and we seemed to have formed a bond at that.

Then back at Taliyah, the monster regardless of its strength can't seem to get away from her grasp, and I noticed how her hand tightened even further, almost cracking the bones of the enemy, but said enemy didn't exactly felt any kind of pain. They seemed to be enhanced physically and magically, and due to the experiment, they lose their own humanity, thus they never felt any kind of emotion and pain. A perfect monster to send out in the field, and if these dark guild has the ability to control these monsters, what would happen to Fiore. I shake all thoughts about that and focus back at the battle, I knew that Taliyah was strong, ever since I came to their house when they took me in, I never won any sparring matches that I have with her and now, it seems like she seems to have gotten even more stronger.

"The queen of diamonds" Mest suddenly blurted out. "That's what most people call her because that's her signature magic, Metamorphosis. She has the ability to absorb any element and turn her body into it. Much like Gajeel's Iron Skin, she can however turn into anything that she touches. And the most indestructible form that she has is diamond."

Taliyah-nee seemed too looked even cooler after he said that, she turned around and had her back to the monster, then pulled his arms with her strength, sending the monster crashing to the ground. Its body bounced a bit from the impact and she took that moment to deliver a kick that sent the monster flying to a wall. She never left any chances open as she continued with her assault, taking a stance, she quickly leaps and dashes to the monsters that was still planted at the wall and deliver a finishing kick, that brought the monster down. We let out a sigh at that, while a laugh echoed through the area sounding like a maniac. I looked back at her and she was standing on the body, laughing at herself. I remember her doing that as well whenever she defeated me, I just sigh at her antics

"You don't know who you're dealing with you piece of shit, ahahahah" She continued laughing, just putting us into more embarrassment as the other townspeople looked at her terrified, some others looking weirdly.

"Urgh.. I'm tired…" Taliyah groaned at the bed beside me. We were back at the inn after helping out and her defeating that monster. I looked at her passively, she seemed to be back to normal after all that fighting, she gets too hyper as well like Natsu. I sigh and looked in front, Trevor was still lying unconscious at his bed, but his breathing seemed to have gotten calmer and he seemed more relaxed.

"Lucy, were out of beer" Mest called out from the hotel's kitchenette, coming inside the room.

"Lu-chan, I want some more pudding." Taliyah said besides me.

"Shut it you two! Go get it on your own! And what the hell are you doing in our room?!" I screamed at them.

"Wha.. Lu-chan's being a grumpy meanie, but she looks cute either way, ahhh" She said absently, rolling around the bed. "Lu-chan I want more pudding." She told me again, which I just let out a sigh and stood up to get her food.

A few minutes later and a satisfied Taliyah eating her pudding, we sat back at the bed while Mest took a chair and seated on it while drinking his beer. After gulping a good amount of liquid. He set the can down and looked at me seriously. "We need to discuss more about the job at hand." Taliyah just seemed to mind her own while enjoying her pudding.

"What do you mean?"

"Your first official job as an elite group under Taliyah-san" I was a bit shocked at that, not knowing that they already have a mission at hand and ready. They must be really in a tight spot to suddenly discuss this after just being scouted, but before he could discuss that I need to set some conditions.

"Before we get into that, we have only one condition." I stated firmly, his eyes seemed to narrow. "We are currently moving only to south as of the moment looking for something important. And we want to continue to our destination." I said praising myself for not stuttering at that.

"And where would you be headed?" Taliyah asks out of curiosity, handing me the empty cup of pudding. I reach out, and threw it at the bin.

"We're not sure at the moment, wherever we get on south maybe." I said a bit unsure as to where the key would lead us.

"Fine. We'll hand you out jobs that are going south, for now, I want both of you and Trevor to do some recon missions for me." Mest said, making me smile and almost shout but contained it.

"Recon mission?" I asked.

"Yes, recon mission, I want you both to gather intel about the group that has been kidnapping people in the city as of late. This may also be connected with the guild that is also doing illegal experiments or not. But I want you to solve this case, and gather as much intel for our knights. You will not engage in battle not unless it is necessary. The missions focus is to gather as much information as you can." Mest said seriously. "This would be the allowance that you can use for this mission then after that you will be given your rewards as well through this." He reached out and handed me a small envelope containing a large amount of jewels and two small square comms lacrima. There was a small circle patch on the back.

"What is this for?" I asked, pointing towards the circle on the back.

"That's for your group if you want to put your own mark." He said nonchalantly.

"Our group?" I asked, wondering to myself.

"Yep, the other two has their own team name." I looked at Taliyah with a curious gaze.

"Then can I make it for later, we haven't thought of anything yet." I said.

"That's fine." Mest said.

"Then how about Trelu!" Taliyah suddenly blurted out.

"Trelu, what does that eve- wait what?! Why would I make that embarrassing group name?!" I screamed at her.

"Oh come on Lu-chan, it's not like you don't like it." She said while smirking.

"I don't! I would never use that! It's too embarrassing!" I screamed loudly, my face heating up and feeling a bit dizzy.

"SHUT UP! Someone's trying to sleep here!" We both looked at Trevor who just turned in his bed and pulled the covers, getting back to sleep. Wait; was he awake all this time? Then he must have heard that weird name. I couldn't help but blush harder then looked at Taliyah. "I swear I'm going to kill you!" I screech and she jumped out of bed and run away, out of the room, I followed her, running while yelling at her.

"Damn would those two just shut up?!" I faintly heard Trevor said, but that was the least of my worries, I need to murder this embarrassing sister!


	5. Kidnappings and secret base

"So what did they tell you?" Trevor asked besides me.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"About the first mission." he replied.

"Just a simple recon mission." I stated as a matter a fact. Continuing on rummaging through my stuff, I can't seem to find any clean shorts.

"And?" He continued.

"And what?" I said, still not looking at him. He let out an aggravated sigh and jumps to his bed. Lying and facing the other side, not facing me.

"Found it!" I said too loudly, which made the man turn.

"Found what?" he asks.

"My shorts, I thought I ran out of clean ones." I said smiling at the frowning man. He just clicked his tongue and turn away again. What's his problem? Shrugging my shoulders I went to the bathroom to change.

After a quick shower I got out of the bathroom, he was still lying in his bed facing the other side, I let out a sigh. "Hey! You hungry?" I saw his ears perk up at that but still didn't turn. What a brooding dragon he is. My lips turned upwards into a grin. "I heard there was this really good restaurant around town that serves the best steak." I saw him flinch a bit and slightly shuffle; he turned his head a bit so he could look at me in the corners of his eye, before huffing and turning back. Childish but cute, still I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Fine then, I'll have all that big and juicy steak all to myself." I said, walking towards the door. Before I knew it, he was already at the door opening it making me stop in my tracks. He was looking at my stilled form expectantly. "Are we going?" He asked, his brows rising a bit.

"Yes, yes we are." I saw him grin slightly before heading out. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly before following him.

"Tell me about the mission" He said seriously. I placed my utensils down, then placed both my hands at the table and hold them together.

"Recon mission." I said. He just looked at me angrily, and I smiled a bit at that. Cute. "Just kidding, anyways, Mest said that there were a number of people disappearing at the city, the number has greatly increased over the past months the council was down. We are not exactly act upon it or engage, but to just gather information." I said it as how Mest has discussed.

"What do you mean?" He looked curious.

"We do not engage or make contact with the enemies, but just gather information, the knights will be the one to take action. They cannot reveal yet that there are a group of wizards that each work for every council. That's why we are only limited to recon and infiltration mission for now, and only to act if it was really needed. Our main focus like I mentioned is information. The knights seemed to be having a hard time finding more about this kidnapping and finding the whereabouts of the missing people; they can't seem to investigate further, so that's where we come in."

"To gather information." He seemed to ponder in that. "How much do we know?"

"I check on the disappearances, there weren't any pattern, they don't have a limit on their targets, any ages, occupation or gender. They don't choose between those." I said, he seemed to think hard on this, his eyes were closed, his brow was scrunching and he was rubbing his stubble with his thumb. Cute. I couldn't help but blush at that. How could a man be adorable like this? I just want to pinch his cheeks until they turn red. Bad Lucy! Focus on brainstorming about the mission. I sigh and tried to look as calm as possible.

"However," I started again gaining his attention. He opened his eyes and his gaze was set on mine. "They seem to take people that are almost invisible." His brows crunch further.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"They only take people who don't stand out. Ones that even lost don't seem to impact much, those who don't seem too important. Orphans, old people, homeless people." I explained. "But like I mentioned there isn't a pattern on how they do it. It's like they just pick a random stray cat on the street." Since I was looking at his, I notice how his face formed from one that is deep in thought, then to having a sudden idea then grinning like a madman. I wish he never did that last expression. I gulped, looked away.

"Stray cat huh?" He repeated that part, that which made me pale. I slowly turned my head at him. And he was grinning even more, his gaze fixed on me.

"Wh-what do you have in mind?" I tried to smile, but was almost failing at it, sweat even formed in my forehead at how nervous I was at the moment. But he seemed unfazed, and his grin turned into one that was too devious for my liking.

* * *

We were at a high building's rooftop, and just below us, is Gemini under another form, a small child battered and thin. The original, setting was me being the decoy and acting like a homeless teenage girl. Then when the kidnappers come we would apprehend and capture them. But since I didn't want to play bait, no. I thought maybe Gemini could do a better acting, since they could transform into anything, even an innocent weak boy. This way they could already memorize and copy the person and even transform to them when mission capture fail. It was just an insurance in case. The only tough part is that whether they will be targeted or not, since they mostly go for anyone in random, chances that we'll encounter them were slim, even when we're choosing the most dark, quiet and abandoned alleyway. This would definitely take time, well they didn't give us a deadline for this mission so time is not of importance, and since Aquarius key hasn't responded yet, we are currently stuck in this city, we could always move north, but the idea that the key has not responded mainly means that there is something important here that needs to be found. I sigh; it was already late as well, and past midnight but still no sign of any of the kidnappers. Trevor was just sitting beside me, playing around the new lacrima comms that was given out to us. He seemed to be preoccupied with it and so I didn't disturb him. I closed my eyes and just tried to focus at the area around us. Looking for any signs of magic that may be our target, until a buzzing sound went off from my pocket; I pulled out the comms that was given to me. I already had it link with my old one. Maybe Erza or Levy left me a message. I looked at the screen and there was a new message. Opening it the text says. "Hey" a short message and there was a picture attached to it. I opened that and showed a picture of me right now when I had my eyes close, and I didn't look cute or presentable on it. I looked at the man besides me, and he was still browsing through his comms like nothing happened.

"Delete that picture" I stated, calmly. He turned to face me, looking clueless about what I was referring to.

"What?" He asks.

"Delete the picture." I stated monotonously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said before looking back at his comm and scrolling through it again. This guy is irritating; I stood up and looked down at him, glaring.

He seemed to notice my stare and look up, that carefree expression still in his face; he tilted his head a bit as if asking what I was up to. Before I jump to him to grab his comms, but he was quick to move away and ran, I had to chase him by then.

"Give me that comms!" I almost screamed, chasing after the man who was wildly laughing at this. That went on for a few more minutes before I gave up, he was too fast and I can't keep up with his speed, then we'll have to do this another way then. I stopped in my tracks and acted as if I was tired out. He seemed to take the bait as he approached me, though slowly and cautiously, I waited a bit more until he was at arms reached before jumping at that time to snatch the comms from him. But that didn't seem to be the brightest idea that I've ever had since I lost my footing and bumped into him hard, he fell back and had dragged me along. He was lying on the ground and I was straddling him but is able to claim my reward as I hold his communication device as if it were something precious. Joy, that is what I felt at that moment that I didn't notice the current situation I am in, only when he shuffled a bit and used his arms as support to get up, when I looked down, I notice our position and how red his face was at that moment, looking anywhere but me. I looked at his face, down to his body, that I was sitting on and back up to his face; his other hand was already covering his mouth and has a much flustered face. It was taking my time to process the situation before I felt something going hard on where I was straddling him, my face heat up at the sudden realization on where I was and what was happening. Quickly, I stand up and backed away from him, my face flustered, and holding his comms to my chest with both my arms. That was his.. he was getting… I couldn't finish that thought since it seems too embarrassing to think. He too, moved away from his position to sit, his back turned to me and I think he was adjusting his pants. Or maybe it was just my thought but that seemed to even make my face heat up.

"Ah.. Uhm.." I tried to say. But couldn't find the words to say, what would you say in this kind of situation? Hey! Thats a huge package you got there… Definitely not. I shake my head wildly, trying to remove those dirty thoughts. I mean I just felt it behind me. Arghh! I need to stop. I looked back at him; he was still sitting but was facing me now this time. He was looking away though scratching the back of his head, and his face was as beet red as mine.

"Uhmm.. ahh… a-about.. arghh!" he yelled trying to pull his hair out. He can't seem to form words as well and was quite embarrassed as I am. An awkward chuckle escaped my lips, and he seemed to smile at that moment, the light chuckle then turned to a full laugh. He laughs at that time as well, it may be a bit embarrassing but the reactions were funny. We continued laughing, the next few minutes were full of laughter, and the only time we stop were when we felt this ominous feeling and knew that we found our target.

He was wearing a black cloak, and had the hood on. So we couldn't make out of his or her face. Gemini, still in their disguise looked up at the man who stood in front of them. Said man, offered his hand to the boy, and they both reach out to grasp it. Success, I thought, they touch the person and have it memorized, now to try and capture him. I looked over at Trevor; he was ready to spring into action. A single nod and we jump down from the building.

Gemini suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, startling the man, they let go of their transformation and had reappeared behind him. I pull out my whip, still airborne, I let my magic flow through as it extended, the river like stream moves towards the enemy to wrap around him. With the person still being startled, he didn't notice as the whip wrapped around him tightly, binding him. Trevor readies his fists and punches the person's face hard, knocking him down and unconscious.

Well that seemed easy, I thought to myself. Trevor carried the unconscious man, like a sack of potatoes, placing him to his shoulders. Gemini floated beside me while we exit the alleyway, heading back to our room.

* * *

"So you were able to capture one of them?" Taliyah asks from the lacrima screen.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have any information on to what the reason behind for it."

"That doesn't make sense, why would he do something like that without knowing why?" I heard Mest say on the other side.

"Would it make sense if I said he's part of a guild?" I offered.

"It could, meaning they are just following what their guild master asks them either by fear or that they really trust the man" Mest said, contemplating more about it, before continuing. "Anyways, pondering on that won't benefit us much, what we need is more information. I want you guys to continue gathering intel."

"But I thought the knights are the ones to take action on that, and since we already know the location we could actually get them easily." I said.

"Not likely, they been actually running from us for a good few years, it's like they know that we are coming and is always prepared, whenever the knights raid their location all that we have left would be an empty place. We've been at each other like cat and mouse, so I want you to do something different this time, infiltrate and gather more info." Mest said seriously, I couldn't help but gulp slightly at his stare; it was too intense for my liking.

"Fine, all we have to do is to know more about these guys right?" Trevor said to my side nonchalantly, munching on his burger and fries.

"Yes, the information is much more valuable at the time than seizing them." He said. "I'm sure you two can pull this off."

"Do you best!" Taliyah shouted somewhere in the background, she lost interest in the conversation a few minutes ago. Talk about being responsible.

"Also, the other council has been recruiting mages now for their own team. We are looking to have you all meet up sometime once the whole line up is completed. And I send out the information from the other two teams that have formed, though I suggest that you erase that data right after knowing them. That will be all, report to me as soon as the infiltration mission is a success." He finishes and shuts off the lacrima. Then at that minute a message came in as well to the lacrima. Curious, I opened the message and found the information about the groups that were formed; I'll have read this later.

"Hey aren't these people your friends?" Trevor asked out of the blue.

"Who?" I asked him, leaning closer to look at his screen. He moves his hand a bit to show me the picture. I leaned in a bit closer since I couldn't look well; all I could make was the blue hair. My eyes narrowed because that hairstyle looked familiar. Wait… Is that Jellal?

"Wait what?" I couldn't believe my eyes since I knew they were still on the run. What happened, why were they a part of the group that works for council? Does this mean that they have been pardoned? I scanned further, and saw the four of them, Jellal, Meredy, Cobra and Racer. Only four of them were in the list and still said their group name is Crime Sorciere. What happened to Angel, Midnight and Hoteye? I'll have to asks Mest about this later, I kept scrolling maybe they were listed down further, but the next set of people in the list were not familiar, a red haired girl, a short grey haired man, then another man with black hair and lastly a small girl with white hair.

"Yes, I know those first four but who are these other people?"

"Don't ask me, I only know three people in person, you included." Trevor replied to me, raising both his hand in somewhat surrender. I let out a sigh, let's look into this later we need to focus on the mission at hand first, thinking to myself.

"Anyways, what are we going to do?" I asked the man again.

"We could sneak in underground." He said nonchalantly, We could go in the early morning, the security will be less by then and more lax, since that place operates at night." He said to which I kind of agreed.

"Then operation infiltrate starts tomorrow morning!" I shouted. "Yay…" He said in a monotonous voice, one that was bored and uninterested, before pulling the sheets to his body and sleeping. Hey! At least try to sound like you were excited about it then before sleeping, damn this man.

"So I was thinking what would our team should be called?" I asked, we are a few feet underground and crawling through the ground by the tunnel that Virgo is making.

"I thought it was going to be team TreLu?" He said, smirking. My face heated up, I thought he didn't hear that! Stopping at my tracks I looked back and hit him lightly at his head, before moving forward.

"Then what would you suggest for a name?"

"I don't know." I couldn't really think of anything at the time.

"Princess, we are here." Virgo informed me. She was already standing out of the hole, lending her hand for me to hold onto. I grabbed it and she pulled me up. Looking around, we were at a laboratory. Good, if we need information this is exactly the room we need to be in. I scanned the area there doesn't seem to be any lacrima security cameras or sensors, and there weren't any guards around. I used my magic sensor to trace the closest persons there were and they are a few good doors away, so that means this room is not guarded. I don't think the idea about being infiltrated is in their mind, or that they are too confident about their hideout not being found. I thank Virgo for her assistance and send her back to the celestial world.

"S-so what do we need to find?" Trevor asks struggling to get out of the whole. Seriously? I shake my head and pulled the large man, who was a few pounds of pure muscle and is quite heavy, up and out of the hole. That took a lot in me to be honest, I let out a sigh and continued inspecting the room, there was another door that led to another room, the room we are currently are just full of equipment, chemicals and tools. The data and their researches must be on the other room. Not minding the current room I walked to the door and pushed it open. It was a bit dark when we entered and there weren't many lights, so we were kind of blind at the moment, until a few minutes later something lit up in the center. It was like a capsule of sort and filled with green liquid. A lot of cables and wires connected to it and it seemed to be the most perfect research that they have. But what caught my attention was that the person inside of it, a man seemed to be in his late teens. I wouldn't mind it if it were any other guys. He was tall and fairly built, but his left hand was like a black claw, looking corrupted rather, and covered in somewhat like scales that reach to his shoulder. But what bother me the most? He looked almost too familiar; his blond hair was long due to the process of cloning or creating this person, other than that he held such strong features in his face, one that almost reminded me of someone close. Then I realize, dad.

I looked up with wide eyes at the man. He looked like him but it could just be a coincidence. I kept staring at the man in the glass until his eyes slowly opened and blue, the same blue eyes that father had looked into me.


	6. The clone

Lucy's POV

I stared at the blue eyes, one that was almost too familiar, making me surprised, shocked even at this, turning it harder for me to process what was happening. The only thing though, that was going around my head right now was, how? I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my confusion as I looked back at the owner of the hand, Trevor, as he looked at me with worry in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile before looking back at the big glass tube. The blue eyes that stared back at me was gone as he had his eyes closed this time. I need to take him back. That's what I thought without any care for consequences, and then the next thing I knew my body moved in instinct as I just took out keys and started beckoning for their presence. "Horologium , Crux"

Upon calling their names, both spirits went out of their gates, with Crux appearing besides me and Horologium inside the glass capsule, getting the man inside his clock and then disappearing a second after appearing. I looked over to my other spirit left, dozing off.

"Grandpa Crux, I want to get all the important information in this whole facility copied for me." I ordered and then turned around back to where we entered this building, not once looking back, and with a slightly confused slayer following close behind.

* * *

We are back at the hotel. We both looked over the sleeping form, which, gladly, is properly dressed now. He looked younger as how dad would have been, maybe in his early or mid teens or maybe even younger. I wouldn't know much or be sure but because of the pictures that mama shown me when I was a kid, I hardly remember that father looked like this when young. Though his whole presence seems different, not as intimidating nor full of authority as how my dad was, rather he looked more... peaceful.

"So what do we do now?" Trev asked behind me trying to break the silence and starting a conversation, he was seated at his bed looking a bit grim. I looked back at him, feeling a bit uncertain too. I kinda acted rashly, not thinking about the things that could happen and just escaped with this person. Nothing quite like me, and he was kinda right, we need to think about what to do now. For all we know this person is another of their experiment and could likely become our enemy. I felt sick on my stomach thinking that. Shaking my head, I looked back at the sleeping form. He still hasn't come to.

"What if we told Taliyah?" He started. "Surely she'd listen."

"Yeah.. we got to report about the mission as well" I sigh. Not bothering to think much about this, since either way it wouldn't end well.

"Tell me what?" As I heard her voice I stumbled to my feet and fell over. Looking all surprised, embarrassed, and a little ashamed. "T-taliyah-nee, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well… I thought about visiting my team for their first successful mission." She smiled at me then to Trevor and then to the body lying on the bed as if she had uncovered a murder case.

"So… mind telling me more about this?" She inquired, her fingers pointed at the unconscious body, brows raised in question. "It's kinda complicated…" I started feeling more nervous. But she laughed then smiled sweetly at me, as if asking me to dare her or so.

"ummm.. well…" I tried to form some words but didn't know how to explain this situation, because I am quite confused about the events too. I could only lower my head in shame. I heard her release a deep sigh. "Lucy, come with me for a minute." then walks out of the room to the balcony, I followed suit not wanting to disappoint her further. It was quite dark outside already so the first that you'll notice are the city lights. She has her back leaning on the railing her hands cross over her chest, her turned slightly as she watches the city with a smile. I scoot closer over to where she was, trying to make the littlest sound possible. I guess I was a bit afraid of what she might think or say.

"You don't have to be that afraid Lu-chan" she said, glancing towards me and giving me a soft smile before shifting his gaze back at the city, I just watch her, waiting on what she thinks about this. "I don't really know what's gotten into you to try and kidnap another person." She said. As if on instinct I replied. "I didn't kidnap him nee-chan!" as the words left my mouth, my hands shot up to cover it. She just laughs at that reply.

"I know that you didn't, and it's not that I am mad about this, out of all the people I know you're the type that would always do what her heart says so or what she feels is right and you've never made any mistake following that since I've met you. So I can say I could trust you on this." She said, looking at me. I nodded at her slowly, unsure.

"Besides , it'll be nice to have a younger brother, don't you think so?" she asked genuinely, that made my heart flutter and just said yes and nodded at her happily. "And if things went south, I'm sure you'll know what to do nor how you would fix this." now her expression suddenly doing a complete 180 as she looks at me expectantly, I gulp down hard and hesistanly nodded my head slowly. "That's a good girl. Now tell me what you found out about them."

"Well..." I started. "The enemies are taking people from different towns to conduct their enhanced human experiment. The information does not show the other base of operations, or which town they operate on. It may be for confidentiality if in case one of these facilities are found out. Regarding their experiments, it would seem that they have advanced on their research in producing their specimens and also started conducting means and alternative on how to control the other homunculi subject that failed the tests, and that they have mastered and gathered the data they needed for their perfect disposable soldiers. Based on the record that Crux compiled as well, it is said that the person on the other room is to be one of the completed versions of the enhanced human project. A supposed perfect soldier able to use magic by digesting a lacrima or absorbing magic from mages." I reported, her face getting serious at the information being said. "The project had run long and they wanted to make an actual human more like soldiers to fit their army-."

"An army? An army for what?" she interrupted.

"I can only assume to increase their powers and numbers to dominate the world and gain more control. It doesn't show what their actual plan is, but I think and could only assume that it goes around those lines. Also they are kidnapping more people, while continuing this experiment, though it seemed that they only succeeded once."

"Which is with him…" she said, more to herself. "Continue"

"The other past experiment, as you can guess failed, this was their first successful one, though it shows that the other or prior projects were still at use. They may have the form of human and has abilities that they wanted to make, it was not the kind of result that they were looking for."

"So aside from him, there are other better enhanced homunculi available at their disposal. And him being their ideal experiment, could put us in a bind. They would most likely try to retrieve him." She said, her expression seemed to be thinking about something deep. "Tell me more about him." She ordered and I oblige. "He's supposed to be in his mid teens, expected age is 16 years old, male character and been injected and fed with information about this world. They had been nurturing him for almost 3 years and that he was supposed to be released in a month. As for abilities, it is noted that he can use different element, equipping those to his demonic arm. Current element able to use, are Fire, Ice and Lightning, by consuming a lacrima of said element he can unleash his arms ability with that, the combat skills were already downloaded in his mind and how to operate and use his ability too, so when supposed he's been turned active, he can immediately perform his tasks and go to the front lines" I took a deep breath before continuing. "He is purely a clone made from another person's DNA. That is, which came from my father and it does not explain much about it on the papers but that they were able to make contact with my dad some time, and gotten what they needed from him. Record says that out of all existing people he most accessible and has the highest affinity when using different elements, so they observed him a bit before engaging and securing DNA samples to use for the experiment, and that became the base of project number 8: Chase, how they were able to get him is really beyond me" I said and stopped, I couldn't help but somehow feel uneasy about this, was dad aware about this? Did he actually partake in this?

Taliyah must have notice where my thoughts were going so she called my attention. "Lucy, I can only say this because I've actually met Mr. Heartfilia himself and that he isn't the kind of person that would willingly be part of this kind of thing, he seemed to have been a different man compared to how you told me about him before." she said, making me feel slightly relieved.

"Have you met dad?" I asked curious

"We did, I could guess he kind of found out a year after you all went missing that you were with us for a bit when you run away. He thanked us that time for looking out for you, and we told him that it was no big deal, things went from there, then my old man became drinking buddies with your dad. Whenever he had worked at the area he would visit my old man to take out for drinking." she said, smiling as she relieve those short memories. "From what I've observed he doesn't seem to be that kind of man. So you don't have to worry about it much, I can tell that he didn't volunteer to do this, they must have gotten to him in some other way somehow." I felt all my doubts washed away and relief, I just nodded at her at that. "Though aside from that and those information you've gathered, we need to know what our next plan of action would be. I know I'll be leaving him to you and I'm sure that you'll be able to look after him, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" I asked. She looked at me before hesitating and just stopped. "No, never mind."

* * *

"So... she is good with this?" Trevor asked after Taliyah left for some other business. I nodded at him. "Yeah, they already have everything taken care of." I said, staring at the person on the bed. "He hasn't woken up yet?" I asked.

"Nope." A quick reply "and all this waiting kind of gotten me hungry" he started getting up from his seat, stretching his idle muscles and then offered his hand to me, "let's get something to eat. Hm?" I smiled and took his hand as we exit the room. We walked out of the inn that we are staying at, and walked around town to the diner that we have been frequenting.

"So what do we do now?" He asked while walking. I don't really know what to reply to that, everything just came in in instinct, I don't even know why I just did that, but there's no time to be losing heart at this or getting cold feet. He was going to be used as a weapon, to kill people and I don't think I can bear that knowing whom he was taken after. I felt like this became a responsibility that I had to bear and take care of. As I think more about this and have myself lost in my thoughts, I felt a sudden pull on my hand, making me stopped walking. Trevor was holding my hand and was looking at me worriedly.

"It's not your responsibility to take" he said. I looked at him, confused. "You don't have to burden yourself with this. It's kinda worrying to see how you try to struggle and find what you needed to do with this nor how you should be handling this alone. But your not alone Lucy, you got me, so if something is bothering you don't hesitate to tell me.. we're… we're partners aren't we?" He said, his tone full of worry while he stared at me with his sad eyes. I couldn't help but throw myself at him and hug him tight, yeah, even if it kind of gets messy I still have them, I have him looking at my back. "Thanks Trev."

* * *

Chase's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around seeing that I was in some room, if that is what this is called. I tried to find my strength as I slowly tried to get up from the bed, I don't remember anything, or I don't know what's going on, I don't even know if I should be here. All I remember one time was being in some sort of glass, people in white coats looking at me, observing my growth, I don't hear them or what they were saying and I know that I was just some experiment to them, they feed me with information, memories of… things and what I am capable to do. But I don't seem to like it. What they wanted me to do, that was how it had been since I can remember, but… Somehow my memory is still jumbled, I saw something different one time. That girl with her brown eyes and a man with his green eyes, both of them stared at me looking shocked. That was the last of the memory I have before waking up to this. Not knowing what to do and the place feeling rather alien to me, I stood up, I seem to have gotten my strength back, and I can somehow or should be able to walk. Looking down at my body, I noticed that I was cloth with a simple white shirt, if my memory is right and some black shorts? My feet were bare and nothing else was on me. I looked around for something anything that might give me something as to where I am but nothing in this room is familiar with me. I kept looking until I saw a mirror and stared back at my expression. My body seemed fine, my hair though rather long then I saw my left arm, black and scaled. I need to get out of here…

* * *

I left the building, gladly I did not bump into anyone. And got out into the streets, but what now? where to? I continued walking trying to familiarize myself with the place, searching through my memory where I could be but nothing. I kept walking for a few minutes until I turned into a small alleyway, there seemed to be people staying in that place smoking and laughing hard, I went ahead and passed through, but they seemed to have noticed me. I need to keep going, that's what I thought.

"Hey there mate! You lost?" One of them asked walking towards me, he was smirking and he threw the used cigarette that he had to the ground. The other two followed suit and surrounded me.

"I.. " I tried to speak but my voice was a bit hoarse. "I'm j-just passing, I.. I d-don't want tr-trouble" I was somehow able to say.

"We know we know, but hey won't you maybe just want to hang out with us a bit.. Hehe" the man who spoke earlier said and tried to reach for me. They were looking at me as if I was a prey and I could not help but feel scared, suddenly memories came flooding into my mind. Memories on defending, fighting… killing. My body seemed to have started moving on it's own and I can't seem to control it, my black scaled arm rising, getting ready to rip any enemies apart. Until an old man's voice interrupted us.

"My my.. What do you think you're doing here?" a small old man said, he was wearing a white clothes that my memory said a uniform for a chef and his white toque on his head. He was rather small but his presence felt more intimidating than any of these guys. "Now what do you think you're doing to this sweet young boy, hm?" He asked again, the pressure becoming stronger, almost suffocating. I notice how the other three men were intimidated by this, they look scared, but who wouldn't be. They slowly retreated and ran fast when they were at an almost safe distance away from this place. I stayed glued at my position however looking at the small old man, shocked and terrified to move an inch in his strong presence. But after the thugs have run his face softened and asked me. "They didn't hurt you did they?" He smiled and I shook my head no. "You seemed rather.. Lost, why don't you come in first. It's a bit chilly out and I think you might want something to heat you up. You can call me Yajima by the way, what's your name child?" he asked and offered me a smile.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Man.. that was good." Trevor said as we walked back to the in. "Yeah, they really served the best food there." I replied agreeing with him. I opened the door to our room and looked over the bed where there was supposed to be a resting person but didn't see any body and was greeted with an empty room. Wait what? Ehhh?!

"What are you doing just standing at the door Lucy" Trevor said walking towards me.

"He…" I tried to speak but the words won't come out. "What was that?" he asked again. "He's missing!" I blurted out, slightly panicking. Trevor's eyes widened with shock, he slightly panic and rushes towards me to enter the room and look around, but found no one. I also went inside to check but we didn't find him anywhere. Where could he have gone? Did they probably find him and took him?

"Trev! C-Can you check if there are any other scents that came in the room?" I ask, biting on my nails. Trying my hardest to keep calm. I looked at him as he focuses in on the scent around us, his brows creasing as he tried to find what we were looking for. He opened his eyes, which I didn't notice that he had close and shook his head indicating that no one aside from us has entered the room. "He may have woken up alone, and gotten confused maybe and snuck out by himself." He said. "I can't trace anyone else inside and his scent has been around this room, maybe looking for something" I nodded in understanding. It could be like he said that since he woke up alone and with no one else aside from him, he got out. If I were in that condition. I'd be confused as hell. Maybe he went back to their base? That could be it, or not. His data does not show anything about him being shown about the other base nor anything about being able to contact them. Then… He really might have just got out, and with how little he know and fragile he might be right now, he could easily attract attention or get into trouble. We need to find him. I looked at Trevor again who was watching me while I was in my thoughts. "Can you still track his scent?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's still fresh so he might not have gotten far."

"Lead the way then" I ordered him, and he comply without question. I am such an idiot. I thought to myself. Why'd I left him alone, I should have atleast left one of my spirits with him. Nothing can be done about it now, we just need to make sure to find soon. Before we are too late.

* * *

Chase's POV

I looked around at where I was sitting, on a table counter inside the small diner that this old man owned. He asked me, more like push me inside and told me he would whip me out something to eat and didn't take no for an answer. So while I was familiarizing myself in this new... environment, I could hear the old man humming while shuffling around in his kitchen with somewhat some cooking utensils in his hands… I think. That was what I could only make out from the small serving hatch from where I was seated. There wasn't anyone else inside the diner, since it was already close. Though the space seemed clean, nice and simple. I have never seen so much color around in one place. I can only remember it by the memory that was given to me, but to see things this close is… rather fascinating. As I engross myself with the room, I didn't notice the old man come close as he place a bowl of hot cream soup in front of me. The sound of the bowl being put down on the counter in front of me was what made me look back at the front. He smiled at me, hands wiping in the white towel in his hand as he ushered me to eat. I looked down at the white soup smoke rising as it has just been cooked, indicating it was hot. I looked back at the man, who still have a smile plastered on his face, somewhat urging me to take a bite and all anticipating about what it tastes like, maybe. I lifted my hand and grabbed the spoon, scooping a little bit from the soup before trying it. I have never eaten anything before, all I was given, as far as I remember, were liquid injected into my body that was said to give all the nutrients I need and to somewhat get off my hunger. It was dull, it never had a taste or anything, not that I know what real food would taste like. Before hesitating any further I put the spoon close to my mouth and eat. My eyes slightly widened, I have never tasted anything like this, this was new and… nice. Is this what they refer to as delicious? I couldn't help myself and dig in, getting a spoonful of soup, as the experience was new and somewhat nostalgic. I don't know why I feel that way, but overall it was all warm and fuzzy and I couldn't help it. I didn't notice it when I was eating until a droplet fell to my arms. Was I crying? Why would I be crying… that I don't know but it never stops me from eating further. The old man in front seemed to have been watching me all this time and still had that same smile he wore… it was warm and calm.

"Here have some water" The old man offered me a glass after me finishing the soup. That smile was still plastered on his face. "Thank you." I said.

"So mind telling me more about yourself child? Are you lost?" He asked. I shake my head no. I don't know why though. I am lost… I don't even know where I am right now. He doesn't seem to take that answer and just pressed further.

"Are you sure? Because if you are I can easily ask for the townspeople to look for you family." He offered. But I did not reply, my mind went blank on the word 'family'. That seems rather foreign yet so familiar, I wondered why… does someone like me have a family? I questioned myself but I knew what the answer. I don't have anyone and will never have one. Somehow, some of the memories are coming back to me now, I don't have a family, I am made from another person's DNA. I was a project for those scientists, an experiment. I was made to do their bidding. I was meant to be a destroyer. A killer. At the thought of that word, I felt as shiver went over my body. Instinctively, I stood up, I need to leave.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. I looked up at his face, a bit of worry shown at his expression. I shook my head no, this is a mistake. I need to leave, before I lose control, before I harm anyone. "I need to… leave." I tried to speak but it seemed rather hard to speak those words. "Thank you for the food" I said before going, and made my way to the door but stop just in front of it. I felt conflicted. I don't get why, but I'm having a hard time controlling my body, all these emotions I'm feeling making me more confused. Why? I should not feel like this, I should be incapable of doing so.

"You seem rather… troubled?" He asked again. I turned my head to look back at him, slightly glaring. How would he know? He doesn't even feel how I am feeling right now. I don't even get what I am feeling. "I would know, if a kid seems troubled." He started. "well, I've been looking at young people since, making sure they grow as how they were supposed to be. And I would always notice if a kid is looking lost. Tell me, what's bothering you?" He urged me to speak, to tell him. But I pursed my lips, what if he knows? That I am meant to kill? Would he be scared? Would he throw me out? Yes… Definitely… Nobody would want something that could harm them. Everyone would hate someone like me, a monster meant to just kill. If I tell him that maybe he would make me leave.. that would be better before I lost my mind. Before I could fix all my thoughts my mouth opened and started speaking. "I'm a monster. I'm meant to be a killer" I started looking at his reaction, his face turned neutral as if processing what I have revealed. "I was made to kill, and my instinct would take over and do so. And I can easily do it to you." I continued glaring at the person at the front, trying to scare the old man, to make him throw me out. It would be better this way. But his face still held that neutral look, one that made me feel more nervous and weak.

"Do you feel like killing an old man like me?" He asks. Looking straight at me with a calm expression. I was taken aback by a bit, I did not expect a reply like that. Why would he say that? Anger slightly boiled in me, and glared at the person, is he not scared? Is he trying to provoke me? Would he really want me to harm him?

"What are you saying? I can easily kill you" I almost screamed, trying to scare him further but to no avail. He just looked at me sadly.

"Then go ahead and do it." He said, spreading his arms as if offering himself to be striked down. Still it shocked me with his reply, slowly my body moved inching closer to him, trying to ready my left arm but with each step I take my mind began clouding, I feel weakened and wanted to stop until I saw his calm expression again that made me fully stop and kneeled down in front of him. Why? Why is he not scared? My head bowed down and closed my eyes shut. Feeling more confused as ever.

"I already know you wouldn't hurt a person." He said that which made me look back up at him. What makes him think that he knows more about me than I do? I can't understand any of this. He then asked again. "Do you still want to kill me?" I absently shook my head no at his reply still looking at his calm face, his lips turned to a smile.

"Why would you care so much for an evil person like me?" My lips were moving on their own, asking the questions forming in my mind.

"I never think that you are an evil person." He started, pointing at the seat on the counter, ordering me to sit again while he moved back on the other side of it. I stood up but still did not move from my place. "How would you know?" I asked.

"Guts maybe?" he said. Pausing a bit. "For all I know, no one person is just born to be evil. We are all mixed of either good or bad. It's just up to that person which ever he chooses to be." He said simply. That thought made me looked surprised. I can be good? I thought to myself, but I must have said that rather out loud, because he gave a short reply. "Yes, you can." With that I stood up and somehow a free calm smile made its way to my face. Until I felt a strong magic power hitting directly at us and then only smoke from the loud crash covers the whole place.

The impact had sent me flying a bit to a wall. Making aches and pain through my adjusting and weak body as it made me collide and impacted on the hard stone one wall. Getting my body to work with me I stood slightly, pushing myself off the floor as much and I instantly look for the old man for his condition, which gladly he seemed to be fine, not much scratches but the force has sent him flying a bit as well. I looked up front and saw the whole building entrance had been torn down, rubles and stone scattered everywhere, dust smoke filtered a bit and cleared slowly as it flow with the soft breeze in the cold night. And further up out front, you could make out a person, gracefully seating on top of the tall building opposite from ours. Her small frame visible even in the dark night, her whole body dress in a somewhat black silk robe the has feathery designs that reaches to her feet and her whole body was covered in swirling black mist. The sleeves showing her small hands holding a white tea cup and her face was covered with the hood but her eyes stared back with yellowish glow, one that almost resembles like an owl at night.

Sloth. My mind thought as I remembered her from the limited information that was fed to me. What was she doing here? Has she come for me? My thoughts were all confused as I tried to make up for her reason being here. If she is out to get me, then I should just comply. Before she even notices the old man and hurt him. I tried to stand, my right arm holding to my left arm for support. My steps being sloppy, waving and stumbling a bit as I tried my best to get out of the room. She just watched me the whole time.

"This is what was supposed to be the greatest among us?" She asked though more to herself. Then her eyes narrowed and somewhat harbored a bit of anger. "I have seen everything" She said in a monotonous voice. "And judged you're not fit to be brought back, and already tagged as a failed experiment." Upon saying those the black mist around her scattered and compressed forming for spears floating above her head. All pointing towards me. Her eyes shifted to one which was anger into a bored expression before bringing the cup of tea to her mouth and took a sip all the same time the spears flew and shot straight towards me. My working right arm instantly raise up as to shield myself from an obvious deadly attack, eyes closing as I await my end. But it has been more than a few seconds now and the attacks were supposed to have connected, confuse I opened my eyes to face a stone pillar standing tall in front of me, blocking the spears short that were only a few inches away from my face. Then I notice two presences just behind, I looked back and stared at the same two people who stared back at me from my last of my memory. A gold blonde haired girl and a black haired man.

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was a good thing that we came in on time. I was standing behind the person we were searching, all bruised and weak as he stared back at us with wide eyes. No time to be gaping at us we need to defend and retreat. As I thought, my hands quickly reached to my side getting ready to summon anyone to aid.

While the small girl opposed to us just drank her tea, a full minute passed but she has not made any moves yet. Making me all the more anxious.

"To be saved by pitiful beings, you're not really worth it." she said. "I'm tired. I'll be taking my leave." she finished, what is she talking about? Would she really leave her post? I thought they are after him? And does she really think small of us? Questions after question formed in my mind. Not understanding what this dark guild is really after, I felt Trevor, lower his guard a little maybe getting confused about these events as well. The cup in her hand vanishes in black smoke, then she stood up in the building, towering over us, and I can feel a strong pressure coming from her magic while she looked down on us. "I'm letting you live, because you're no threat and not really worth the time." then the black smoke covered her and she disappeared. I let out a sigh, I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. Until she had gone, that pressure was no joke it was on par with Trevor maybe even stronger. I look at my partner, who seemed to look concerned about the encounter as well. Then look up front, the boy finally sunk in his knees and maybe already feeling all the pain coursing in his body, I moved closer to aid him.

* * *

"How are you doing Yajima?" I asked the old man, sitting in a room, on the second floor of his restaurant, the rune knights has already gathered here and already checked and done damage control, informing citizens to stay away from the incident. Looking at the old man, he was alright, he didn't suffer anything aside from a few scratches. "I'm alright Lucy."

"What was that out there?" Trevor asked. Who just received a stare from the old man, then look back at me.

"I'm sorry about that Yajima, he's Trevor, an earth dragon slayer." At that his eyes widened surprised, and stared wide eyed at Trevor.

"Didn't expect you to find another one Lucy… you seem to have a way of finding them." He joked. "I don't really know what happened back there, nor do I know who the person that attack was. I can only assume it has something to do with that boy." He finished, shifting his look at the boy sleeping in a bed in the room. My head turned as well as I check at the sleeping form, resting.

"Yeah… but did they mention anything? something?" I asked further, which he just shook his head. There really wasn't much to information about them. They're tight and careful. I didn't even understand what the enemy's power was.

"Who is he Lucy?" He asked me this time, face serious as he expected an answer. I just sighed and told him the whole story not leaving any details. "So another work of a dark guild." He said more to himself. "Well if the council be needing help, they know where to find me. So… anyone hungry?" He offered, standing on his feet, trying to make light of the mood while he headed for his kitchen without sparing a backward glance. A happy slayer following behind.

* * *

"So you'll be going to Sabertooth?" I asked the old man, still seated at the room, they came back up half an hour later with food prepared. A slayer happily munching down said food, who in the slightest doesn't seem to be interested about our conversation.

"Yes, the council task me to take over while I train and teach Sting the ropes of being a master, he's still young and he still has yet to pass a master certification." I did not know about that.

"I didn't realize that's a thing." I said out loud.

"Yep, rather than having some random mages just open up guilds randomly, the council pass a rule requiring to pass a test if one wants to handle and start their own guild. Those that were already Master before that were safe from it." he explained briefly and I ponder on that. A grunt sound interrupted the silence, we all snapped our heads towards the patient. He was sitting up slowly, or at least tried to.

I got up and supported him to a seating position. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright." He said then stared at me. Eyes all curious, I just smiled back, not minding how awkward it is for someone to stare at you directly.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Somehow trying to piece something in his mind. My smile almost faltered. "No… I'm Lucy by the way. And that man over there is Trevor." I pointed, his eyes followed my finger pointed to the man. "Hey" Trevor's brief intro his hands raised to waived. He just smiled.

"What am I doing here?" He continued asking.

"That…" I trailed off, my gaze shifting to look at Trevor in the corner of my eyes. He just nodded, urging me to spill everything. I sighed, a very deep one. "This is gonna be a long story, so listen." I said and told him everything, to who he was, what he was supposed to be, the events that transpired to this and so on. He seemed to take everything well. Until I finished my explanation, his head bowed down, I couldn't get what he is thinking, his face suddenly morphed into a neutral expression, making it hard to read.

"What will happen to me now?" He asks, his face carried a sad expression.

"You're free to come with us, you're somewhat related to me in some way I guess, I can take you in as my brother I don't mind, but it'll be tough rather hard, the life of a mage that is." I offered, and he seemed to think deeply about it. His eyes locked into mine. Those that looked like it was asking if I can be trusted, I felt my face soften at this and just nodded at his way.

"Then… If you wouldn't mind… I want to come with you…" He finally answered, making me smile widely and excitement filled me at the thought of having a younger brother. "Then my little brother. Take a long rest. Since we'll start travelling tomorrow."

* * *

That night I was staring at the moon, sleep seems to not take over me. My finger playing wit the broken key of Aquarius as I tried to process everything that had happened today. A low growl tore me from my thoughts as I look back at my companion, Trevor sleeping lightly on his bed, the other in the room being occupied by Chase. We started and agreed to call him that, since he seem fond by that name as well.

I grasped the broken key and closed my eyes trying to push my magic into it, hoping it would respond and lead me the way. Gladly the ring seemed to resonate with my magic as I float from my hand, it's supposed tip pointed a location, this time going south east. I smiled, as the key slowly back down into my hand and I looked back at Chase, so he was the one you wanted me to find Aquarius? I thought to myself.

* * *

It was already afternoon, we were just going around getting some stuff for our travel, since the key already pointed another destination, southeast of this place was another long and dense forest and into another small town, around three days by foot.

The day had gone by quite fast, with us meeting old man Yajiman one more time to say goodbye before he took the train going to Sabertooth, meeting up with Taliyah and her talking with chase personally, offering a position in the group, which is already obvious that he will take and handing him his own communication lacrima. Speaking of which, I look at the boy beside me, he gotten new clothes I choose for him. Wearing that sleeveless black hoodies and tight pants his left arm has that tight compression sleeve that cover his whole arm, with combat boots that reaches to his knee and that red and blackmagic sound pod around his neck, he seemed to have been hook up with music. Cancer got his hair fixed for him, getting his a short crop on and the short top spike a bandana that covers his head. I smiled as the boy seemingly innocent walks happily as in taking all the new sights that he sees as we pass through the town.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Yes… thank you." his answer that sounded too formal for my liking. I grabbed his into a head lock and ruffled his hair. "Loosen up a bit, you're my brother now, no need to be formal and all." Sermoning him, Trevor on one side just look at the two a smile on his one forming at his lips.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I don't know what I just wrote but... enjoy!**_


End file.
